Pas si simple
by live4ever
Summary: Bella vient de terminer le lycée. Il est temps pour elle de débarquer dans la fac de ses rêves. Elle y fera des rencontres plus ou moins bonnes... Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première fic... C'est en lisant les vôtres que l'envie m'est venue... On verra ce que cela vaut, c'est une première pour moi.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

-Tu ne prends que ça ?

-Oui… Pas besoin d'emporter toute ma chambre !!

-Mais Bella, on ne va pas revenir tous les weekends pour que tu aies de quoi t'habiller !

Intérieurement, j'étais en train de bouillir ! Elle savait que les fringues et moi, cela faisait deux pourtant elle insistait tout le temps ! Angela nous regardait en riant et je la rejoignais bientôt !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me manquer. Elle avait préféré choisir la fac de Seattle afin d'être avec Ben, son amoureux… Ils étaient si mignons que je ne lui en voulais pas mais elle restait ma meilleure amie.

-Arrêtez de rire toutes les deux ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand tu n'auras plus rien à te mettre ma belle !

-Comme si je comptais changer de tenue tous les jours ! Et au pire, il y a les magasins, je ferai cet effort !

-Ahhh, tu me remontes le moral ! Ok ne prends que ça alors, j'ai hâte de voir ce que San Francisco nous réserve comme boutiques !

Jessica était toujours de meilleure humeur lorsqu'on lui parlait de boutiques ou de Mike Newton. On avait appris cela avec le temps et on utilisait ces mots magiques dès qu'on avait besoin de sortir d'un interrogatoire ou d'une petite crise de sa part…

On mit toutes les affaires dans sa voiture. J'avais décidé que mon truck serait mieux ici, mais ça me faisait bizarre de le laisser là ! Après tout, c'est Jake qui m'avait réparé ce tas de ferrailles ! C'était sentimental.

Il avait décidé de ne pas venir me dire au revoir. On n'était pas de ce genre tous les deux. On avait passé la soirée de la veille ensemble à parler et rire comme si on se voyait le lendemain alors que l'on savait très bien que c'était la dernière soirée avant un bon moment.

Il était l'heure de dire au revoir. Mon père était là, avec son sourire de façade. Je savais qu'il était triste de laisser partir son deuxième enfant loin de lui. Il serait tout seul et je n'aimais pas le savoir. J'avais demandé à Sue Clearwater et Billy de venir s'occuper de lui de temps en temps et ils s'en réjouissaient. Je le serrais dans mes bras. J'eus du mal à m'en retirer, il allait me manquer lui aussi. Cependant, je lui promettais de l'appeler une fois arrivée à destination. Je devais maintenant dire au revoir à Angela. C'était dur avec elle aussi… Je ne m'attardais pas trop et montais dans la voiture. Jessica fit de même.

Elle démarra la voiture et le silence se mit à régner dans l'habitacle…

* * *

Ce premier chapitre est court, mais j'en ai d'autres en stock. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes, ça me fait super plaisir ! :P

yayalia : merci pour ta première review !!! Voici la suite !!!

En fait, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais Noël approche et je n'aurais pas temps d'écrire pendant les vacances. Donc je préfère vous les mettre au fur et à mesure !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Sur la route, nous nous étions mises à imaginer notre nouvelle vie à San Francisco, les cours qu'on allait y suivre, les rencontres qu'on pourrait y faire avec comme fond sonore une compil' qu'Angela nous avait préparée.

A chaque nouvelle chanson, un souvenir. On pouvait écouter tous les titres phares des films comme Grease, Dirty Dancing ou même le premier titre « wannabe » des Spice Girl. Nous riions à chaque nouvelle chanson et nous rappelions ces bons moments à trois. Le temps passa plus vite en musique et on évitait ainsi de penser à notre départ.

Nous étions enfin arrivées ! Avançant dans la ville, les yeux grands ouverts, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'université académique des arts. Nous avions demandées une chambre pour deux dans le campus et avions eu une réponse positive. Cela nous rassurait de savoir que nous ne serions pas seules en plein milieu d'un campus complètement inconnu pour nous.

Après avoir trouvé une place dans cet immense parking, nous nous dégourdissions les jambes tout en nous rendant à l'administration afin d'avoir les clés de notre chambre. En avançant, je jetai un œil aux voitures et fus contente de ne pas avoir pris la mienne. Elle aurait fait un peu « tâche » par rapport à toutes celles qui nous entouraient. On y trouvait toutes les marques. A Forks, le choix était assez restreint. Les gens avaient surtout besoin de pouvoir se déplacer en sécurité et non de rouler dans des voitures magnifiques qui ne tiennent pas la route.

-A quoi tu penses ?

- Rien… Allez, dépêchons nous d'aller à l'administration ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir nous installer !

- Oui, j'espère que les armoires seront assez grandes !!

- Jessica…

-Quoi ?

- Pfff, tu ne changeras jamais !

Je riais intérieurement et espérais aussi avoir assez de place pour ranger nos affaires afin que notre chambre ne se transforme rapidement en un amas de vêtements !

Les indications nous amenèrent rapidement à l'administration. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde qui attendait, ce ne serait donc pas trop long. En attendant notre tour, je regardais autour de nous, tout comme Jessica…

-Oh Bella ! On va se régaler cette année !

Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur

-T'as pas vu tous ces beaux mecs dans cette école ?

Elle n'avait pas tort mais je ne pus répondre car c'était à notre tour de passer.

-Bonjour madame, nous venons tout juste d'arriver et nous aurions voulu les clés de la chambre que nous avons réservée dans le campus.

-A quels noms Mesdemoiselles ?

-Jessica Stanley et Bella Swan.

Elle cherchait les informations dans son ordinateur, ouvrit une armoire remplie de clés et nous en donna deux à chacune.

-Alors que je vous explique ; Votre chambre est au numéro 368 dans le bâtiment Charlie Chaplin. Voici un plan pour vous aider à vous repérer.

Elle entoura de son crayon rouge le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait notre chambre et nous donna le plan tout en souriant.

-Pouvons-nous nous y rendre en voiture ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Merci… euh, une dernière question. Savez-vous quand aura lieu la réunion d'informations pour les nouveaux étudiants?

-Oui, demain à 10h à cet endroit. (Elle reprit le plan pour me l'indiquer)

-Merci beaucoup !

Nous partîmes le plan à la main vers notre voiture et croisions des tas de jeunes qui semblaient être de nouveaux étudiants eux aussi. J'en remarquais une qui ne faisait que sautiller sur place et qui me sourit lorsque je croisais son regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre tellement il était communicatif. Apparemment, elle avait hâte que la personne qui l'accompagnait sorte de la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture de Jessica. Un flyer y était déjà accroché. « Soirée à partir de 22 h au Golden Gate Bar ce soir. » Mon amie sautilla sur place comme la fille que je venais tout juste de croiser. A ce moment précis, je savais que j'aurais du mal à y échapper…

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3…**

**Yayalia : Edward n'est pas encore là, il arrive officiellement dans 2 chapitres mais bon, on va en parler avant. (pas dasn celui-ci malheureusement mais sois patiente !:p)**

**Bilitis : Voici la suite ! Merci pour le courage que tu m'envoies !! ^^**

**Laure : Voici la suite !! **

**En espérant que mon histoire vous plaise toujours et que d'autres personnes se mettent à la lire ! :p**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : 

Nous avions rapidement trouvé notre bâtiment grâce au plan qui nous avait été donné. Il faisait 4 étages et était très large. Jamais on ne voyait d'immeubles comme ça à Forks ou dans les environs.

Il fallait maintenant se bouger un peu et monter tous les sacs qu'on avait emmenés avec nous.

-Tiens, je suis sure qu'en ce moment tu aurais préféré avoir autant d'affaires que moi!

Je lui tirai la langue, elle me répondit en m'imitant et nous commençâmes à rigoler. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses allaient vraiment commencer.

Toutes deux avions peur de ce que nous allions découvrir. Nous décidâmes de prendre des sacs légers pour monter jusqu'à notre nouveau chez nous. Arrivées devant la porte, nous primes notre respiration et je me décidai à entrer la clé dans la serrure. J'ouvris et nous découvrîmes notre chambre.  
Elle était de taille suffisante pour nous deux. Nous avions chacune une fenêtre au-dessus de notre lit ainsi qu'une armoire et un bureau.

-Bon, tu pourras mettre quelques une de tes affaires dans mon armoire !

-Merci ma belle ! Je t'adore tu sais ?

-Oui, oui ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

J'attendais sa réponse qui tardait. Ce n'était pas son genre de réfléchir autant avant de parler. Oui, Jessica était le genre de personne à dire ce qu'elle pense bien avant de réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Elle regardait autour d'elle, scrutait les moindres détails de la chambre et me dit d'un coup :

-Je l'adore !! C'est super, je suis sure qu'on va y être très bien ! Et toi ?

- Et bien, je dois dire que je suis du même avis que toi… Juste une chose, je prends le lit de droite !!!!

Je sautai sur mon nouveau lit et Jessica m'y rejoignit en me balançant sa veste dans la figure.

-Comme tu veux, tant que j'ai de la place dans ton armoire !

Nous riions beaucoup et étions prises d'un regain d'énergie : il fallait bien monter le reste de nos affaires !

Une fois que tous nos trésors furent montés, nous installions tout. Jess s'occupait de ranger comme il se devait les tonnes de vêtements qu'elle avait ramenées et moi, je rangeais soigneusement les objets les plus précieux que je détenais : mon appareil photo et mes objectifs. Pour les vêtements, je savais que Jess s'en chargerait donc je la remerciais par avance.

-Je sais que tu aimes ranger les vêtements mais s'il te plait, évite de cacher les miens derrière toutes tes robes à froufrous !

-Oui mais maintenant que vous êtes à l'université Mademoiselle Swan, il va falloir penser à revoir ce look ! D'ailleurs, pour ce soir…

Et voilà, j'en étais sure ! Elle n'avait pas oublié cette satanée fête ! Mais je trouvais vite une parade !

-Et bien, pour ce soir, je dois avoir appelé mon père et Angela !! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le ferait pas maintenant ?

-La discussion n'est pas finie Swan !!

Je composai le numéro de mon père rapidement avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de continuer. Je l'appelai en premier à la fois pour le rassurer et car malgré tout, je voulais qu'il soit le premier à avoir de mes nouvelles :

-Allo papa ?

-Bella ! Je suis content de t'avoir au bout du fil ! Comment s'est passé le voyage ? Jessica a bien conduit ? Pas trop vite ? Comment est votre chambre ? L'étage est mixte ou réservé aux filles ?

Mon père n'était pas du genre bavard mais dès qu'il était inquiet, son débit et flux de paroles augmentait considérablement. Pendant ce temps, Jessica me regardait en riant et en tapotant sur son téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ?

-Et bien pour répondre à toutes tes questions, Le voyage s'est bien passé, Jessica a bien conduit, mais a fait quelques excès de vitesse. Nous nous sommes faites flashées 3 fois, je t'enverrais les amendes pour que tu les fasses sauter. Sinon notre ch…

-Bella Swan, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Oh, papa ! Tu sais bien que Jess conduit comme une image. Cesse de me poser des questions de shérif et j'arrêterai d'essayer d'être drôle… Donc je reprends…

-Oui vas-y… Et désolé de m'inquiéter pour ma fille !

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible papa mais tu connais Jess depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant ! Tu sais comment elle est ! Enfin, notre chambre est super quand au couloir (je n'osai pas lui dire mais il le fallait), il est mixte mais c'est très bien sécurisé ! Les portes ferment très bien à clé !

-Combien de points de fermeture sur la porte ???

-Papa !!!

-…

- … 3.

- C'est bon alors ! Ecoute ma chérie, Jacob est passé peu de temps après que tu sois partie, tu devrais l'appeler assez rapidement, je pense que tu lui manques.

-Merci papa de m'avoir prévenu ! Si tu le vois, dis lui que je l'appelle demain ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place ici ! Je t'embrasse très fort !

- Je t'embrasse Bella !

Je raccrochai un peu bouleversée d'avoir entendu mon père et me préparai à appeler Angela. Mais au même moment je reçus un message de sa part qui me disait « _Tu n'y échapperas pas ce soir ! Appelez-moi demain !_» J'étais cernée, je n'avais d'autres choix que d'aller à cette fête…

Jess me prépara une tenue que je refusai de porter. Je mis un jean avec un tee shirt noir. Classique. C'était moi…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais!! Pour cela cliquez sur le bouton vert!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour vos mises en alerte !! Voici le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert à la fin ! :p

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

On était sur le départ. Jessica avait toujours osé porter des vêtements affriolants et ce soir elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. En même temps, elle avait le corps qui lui permettait de mettre ce genre de fringues ! Elle portait un débardeur blanc (très) décolleté avec un pantalon noir moulant et avait assorti cela avec une paire de chaussures blanches à haut talons. Déjà qu'elle me dépassait de près d'une tête d'habitude, là je paraissais naine à côté d'elle…

On avait vu sur le net que le bar n'était pas loin du campus, mais on décidait tout de même d'y aller en voiture.

On arrivait au Golden Gate Bar, il y avait du monde qui attendait pour entrer. Mais on tout de même rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus assez surprise, le bar semblait vraiment bien et ce n'était pas le piège à drague auquel je m'attendais. En même temps, ce n'était que le début de la soirée…

On repérait le bar et on essayait d'y accéder en se glissant parmi tous les étudiants qui semblaient découvrir cet endroit eux aussi. Arrivées à destination , je vis la fille de cet après-midi qui sautillait non de joie cette fois mais d'impatience pour être servie. Elle croisa mon regard et s'approcha de nous.

-Salut ! Il y a trop de monde ce soir. Je n'arrive pas à commander de verre !

Elle arborait une moue triste mais se remit à sourire aussitôt.

-Et bien, nous venons tout juste d'arriver, on va voir si on y arrive. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Autant commander tout en une seule fois ! Proposais-je

-Je m'en charge, nous dit Jess. Puis elle s'adressa à la petite brune qui venait de nous rejoindre. Salut, moi c'est Jessica mais tu peux m'appeler Jess ! Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

- Alors mon nom est Alice et je voudrais un coca. Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Oh, tu es aussi sage que Bella ! Tu prends la même chose je suppose ?

Je répondis en rougissant que oui…

-Ravie de vous rencontrer les filles ! Je suis venue seule en plus. Mon frère n'a pas voulu m'accompagner ! Quel rabat-joie ! Il dit être fatigué…

-Je le comprends… Moi aussi j'aurais aimé me reposer pour être en forme demain à la réunion d'informations.

-Oui, mais on n'a qu'une vie, il faut en profiter ! C'est cool que tu sois tout de même venue ! En plus, j'avais envie de faire ta connaissance. On s'est croisées sur le parking de la fac n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui. Tu as remarqué. J'avoue que voir une fille sautiller comme ça m'a interpelé !

- Oui, on va dire que c'est ma façon de montrer mes émotions ! dit-elle en riant.

Je la suivais instinctivement.

- Aidez-moi les filles ! Voilà nos verres !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pris toi ?

- Oh une petite pina colada ! Tu veux gouter ?

- Non merci, je voudrais être fraîche pour demain matin ! Alors les filles qu'est-ce que vous allez suivre à la fac ?

-Et bien moi, je suis inscrite en stylisme !

-Oh moi aussi !!! Super je connaitrais au moins quelqu'un ! Et alors tu crées depuis longtemps ?

Oh mon Dieu ! J'aurais deux Jessica maintenant pour parler de fringues ! Où va le monde ? Je l'aimais bien pourtant Alice…

-Oui, j'essaie de créer quelques trucs. Bella et Angela sont mes deux modèles…

-Tu veux dire victimes plutôt…

Alice me regardait avec de gros yeux.

-Non, ne me tue pas ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit le pire blasphème qui existe au monde !

-Je suis juste étonnée. Comment une fille peut ne pas être passionnée de fringue ? Tu dois bien avoir autre chose en tête… Dans quelle spécialité t'es-tu inscrite ?

- Hum… En photographie. C'est ce qui me passionne… Les fringues, ce n'est pas pour moi… J'aime en voir de jolies mais je ne vais pas m'extasier devant une tenue pendant des heures.

-Mais tu peux toujours les photographier, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Finalement, mon estime pour elle remontait. On discutait toute la soirée. Elle était venue à cette fac avec son frère jumeau, ils étaient de Salt Lake City dans l'Utah. Sa ville allait lui manquer ainsi que ses amis qu'elle laissait là-bas ou qui avait choisi une autre voix qu'elle. C'était à nous de raconter nos vies ; Forks, Angela, Jake pour moi, Mike pour Jess. Ça en devenait assez triste.

On décidait de danser un peu… Enfin, elles m'y obligeaient. Car, non je n'avais aucun talent pour ce genre de choses… J'avais beaucoup de mal à tenir sur mes deux jambes bien longtemps, qui plus est, sans trébucher.

Jess continuait de carburer à la pina colada et elle commençait à danser de manière assez langoureuse contre un mec. On avait parlé de Mike, il fallait s'y attendre.

-Je vais aller la chercher et on va rentrer. Tu veux qu'on te ramène ?

-Non je vais appeler mon frère. Me dit-elle en tapotant sur son clavier en même temps.

-Sympa le frérot !

-Surtout très protecteur… Il est toujours là si j'ai besoin… Je l'adore ! Enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là ?

Je suivais le regard d'Alice… Oh, non… Elle n'était pas montée sur la table… Et non elle ne s'accrochait pas à une barre pour danser !

-Oh, non… Le Jessica Show a commencé… C'est le point de non retour… Je vais la chercher et on file !

Je courrais vers elle et l'attrapait par le bras. Les garçons autour de moi n'étaient pas très contents mais je m'en foutais. Bizarrement dans ces moments là, j'étais prise d'une assurance qui me dépassait. Jess râlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Alice m'aida à la porter jusqu'à la voiture. Je l'installais sur le siège passager et j'attendais que le frère d'Alice vienne la chercher.

-Elle finit souvent comme ça ? Demandât Alice en désignant Jessica du menton.

-Non mais on a prononcé le prénom qu'il ne fallait pas : Mike… C'était son petit ami. Elle l'aime toujours je pense. Ça s'est terminé bizarrement. Il l'a trompé mais elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir…

-Aah… C'est délicat… Ça fait longtemps ?

-Non, ils ont rompu pendant les vacances… Ah tiens, c'est la voiture de ton frère non ? La Volvo là. Dis-je en la pointant du doigt.

-Oui, merci ! A demain ? Ça te dit qu'on se retrouve à 9h30 en face du bâtiment ?

-Ok ! A demain !

J'attendais qu'elle monte dans la voiture. Je ne distinguais pas son frère mais je crus voir qu'il se tournait pour voir avec qui sa sœur avait passé la soirée. Je montai dans la voiture de Jess et pris le volant pour nous ramener à notre chambre.

Une fois arrivées, je la couchai dans son lit et fit de même car la fatigue commençait à peser.

Demain tout allait vraiment commencer ! Et j'étais heureuse d'avoir rencontré une fille comme Alice. J'étais sur qu'on allait passer de très bons moments ensemble. Je m'endormais sur ces pensées.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Je sais que je me répète mais les quelques reviews que j'ai eu m'ont fait plaisir, et si vous aimez mon histoire, rien qu'un petit mot me ferait plaisir… Et je dois avouer que ça motive aussi ! :p (non, non je ne suis pas désespérée !! ^^)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Tout d'abord, encore merci pour les mises en alertes, en favoris et les reviews !_

_Voici enfin la rencontre entre Edward et Bella ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Je me levai à 8 heures, pris ma douche, et me décidai à appeler Jake.

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de le faire depuis que j'étais arrivée et je m'en voulais. Il était mon meilleur ami, je crois… Je n'avais été aussi proche d'aucun autre garçon donc j'avais du mal à distinguer si je pouvais avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Lui en avait… Il m'en avait parlé une fois, je lui avais ri au nez car c'était une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensée. Je pense que je l'avais froissé à ce moment mais il n'avait rien montré. De toute façon, j'allais partir pour San Francisco deux mois après ses révélations et je ne voulais surtout pas changer mes plans. J'allais enfin faire ce que j'aimais vraiment, ce qui me passionnait. Je me prenais à penser que j'étais égoïste mais ne m'y attardais pas.

Je composai enfin le numéro :

-Allo, Jake, c'est…

-Bell's !!! Comment tu vas ma puce ?

Oui, Jake avait tendance à m'appeler par des surnoms que je trouvais ridicules, mais j'avais abandonné l'idée de le reprendre. Ça ne servait à rien, il continuait toujours.

-Ca va et toi ? Alors pas trop dure cette journée sans moi ?

Je voulais dire cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je me surpris à rire seule… Il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, on dirait…

-Mouais… J'ai connu mieux. Alors… hum… Charlie m'a dit que tu étais bien installée.

-Oui, très bien !! La chambre est super.

-Et Angela m'a dit que vous étiez sorties hier…

-Dis donc toi, tu ne ferais pas ta petite enquête pour suivre mon emploi du temps ?

-Écoute, tu ne m'as pas appelé hier, il fallait bien que je me renseigne par moi-même.

Et toc ! Prends-toi ça Bella !

-Oui, nous sommes sorties dans un bar, c'était vraiment bien !

-Tu y as rencontré des gens ?

-Par gens, tu entends garçons non ? Et bien il y en avait beaucoup mais la seule personne avec qui j'ai parlé est une fille dénommée Alice. D'ailleurs je dois la retrouver pour la réunion d'infos de ce matin mais avant je dois réveiller Jess…

-Elle a encore fait des siennes ?

-Un peu mais c'est juste le mal de crâne qu'elle va avoir toute la journée qui va être dur pour elle ! Allez Jake, à bientôt !!

- Ciao, ma puce ! Tu me manques… Je t'adore !

- Oui… Moi aussi… Bye !

Je raccrochai… Mon « moi aussi » avait englobé des tas de choses… Oui Jake me manquait… un peu. Je m'en voulais mais j'étais trop heureuse d'être dans une nouvelle ville et l'idée de faire de nouvelles choses m'enthousiasmait.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'évertuai à réveiller Jess, qui pour une fois se leva assez vite mais se rassis aussitôt… A sa tête, je me rendis compte que les aspirines que j'avais préparées n'étaient pas de trop.

Elle se préparait. En attendant, je préparais mon sac. Un bloc-notes et quelques crayons suffiraient…

Elle arriva et je la pressai car il était déjà 9h15. Nous allions être en retard mais prîmes vite la route.

-Heureusement que nous sommes juste à côté de la fac… Tu n'arriverais pas souvent à l'heure sinon !

-Oui, oui, je sais ! Je suis une éternelle retardataire ! Au fait, tu as mangé quoi ce matin, j'ai très faim et comme on n'a pas encore fait de courses…

-Et bien, je me suis levée tôt donc je n'avais pas faim… Mais regarde, une boulangerie !

-Super ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non ça ira, merci !

Je l'attendais dehors… Je vis un garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze qui semblait attendre quelqu'un lui aussi. Il me fixait d'une manière interrogatrice. Je rougis et me retournai. Jess sortit avec Alice à son bras, toutes deux en train de rire.

-Bella ! Comment tu vas ? Oh, je vois que vous êtes timides aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Je te présente Edward, mon frère.

Et le garçon qui me fixait il y a encore 2 minutes s'approcha en souriant. Un sourire en coin à faire fondre plus d'une fille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ?!

-Enchanté ! Je vois qu'Alice vous a déjà parlé de moi…

-Alice parle beaucoup… Moi c'est Jessica ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et cette jeune fille qui n'ose pas parler c'est Bella !

-Salut ! M'apostropha-t-il.

Il me fixait toujours, j'étais déstabilisée. Jamais je n'avais réagi comme ça face à quelqu'un.

-Salut ! Dis-je timidement. Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller non ? On va être en retard.

J'avais retrouvé mes esprits et j'avais su construire des phrases correctes. Jessica et Alice marchaient devant nous et étaient en grande discussion sur les nouvelles tendances.

-Alors quelle est ta spécialité ? Commença-t-il pour faire la conversation.

-Je suis en photographie. Et toi ?

-Je suis dans le module « Musique dans les différents médias ». Tu connais ?

-Oui, mon frère fait la même chose que toi. Ce module vous dirige vers des carrières de compositeurs de musiques pour films, pour séries, ou tout autre média visuel ?

-Oui c'est cela. Mais ton frère, il est en quelle année ?

- En troisième année. Il est allé en Europe le temps des vacances. Il ne rentre que dans un mois. L'année commence plus tard pour les plus vieux.

Nous riions tous les deux et je me sentais à chaque minute beaucoup plus à l'aise.

-Et quel est ton instrument de prédilection ?

- Je compose surtout au piano. Ça me repose.

-J'espère pouvoir t'en entendre jouer un jour…

-J'espère aussi. Me dit-il avec ce sourire en coin qui me faisait déjà défaillir.

On arrivait à la réunion. Il y avait du monde. Il n'avait pas séparé les différentes sections et ça m'arrangeait, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule au milieu de centaines d'étudiants. On trouva quatre places au fond. Edward en gentleman nous laissa passer. Je me retrouvais entre Jess et Alice. Lui était à côté de sa sœur.

A la réunion, on nous donna les noms des profs responsables de chaque section. On apprit que nous commencerions tous dès le lendemain à 9 heures. Les différents amphis furent notés au tableau. Quand cela fut terminé, il fallut se glisser jusqu'à la sortie.

Arrivés dehors, on décidait d'aller à la cafétéria tous ensembles. Au moment de se servir, Jess me força à prendre des choses dont je n'avais pas envie. Je n'avais pas faim. Le stress de commencer dès demain montait déjà et avoir Edward en face de moi me nouait l'estomac…

Je pris une limonade et une pomme. Ca me suffirait pour ce midi.

-Dis donc Bella, si tu ne manges pas plus, tu seras plus pâle que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice ! Là, je suis bronzée. C'était les vacances, n'oublies pas ! Attends de voir mon teint en hiver !

La tablée riait, Edward aussi. Il me posa des questions sur mon frère. Quand Jessica capta notre conversation, elle y mit son grain de sel.

-Oh vous parlez de Jazz ?

-Oui, Jess pourquoi ? Quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?

-Juste que j'ai hâte de le voir, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu à Forks donc j'espère le croiser à San Francisco.

-Pourtant tu ne lui as jamais vraiment parlé.

-Oui mais de ce que tu en dis, il a l'air très sympa. Et des photos que j'ai vues, j'ai hâte de voir si elles reflètent bien la réalité !

-Jess ! Dis-je en lui tapant sur le bras.

Alice et Edward se regardèrent et rirent tous les deux. Jess les suivit. Je la fusillai toujours du regard. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de mon frère ?

Je voulus changer de sujet et espérai qu'Alice me sauverait sur ce coup.

-Bon sinon…

-Que faites-vous cet après-midi ?

C'est Edward qui me sortit de là. J'en étais agréablement surprise.

-Et bien, je pense que nous avons des courses à faire… On n'a rien dans notre frigo. Continuai-je.

-Nous aussi, il faut qu'on s'y mette. Vous connaissez des épiceries dans le coin ? Demanda Alice.

-Non, tu sais ce n'est que notre deuxième jour à nous aussi ici ! Dit Jessica.

-Bah, ce sera l'occasion de se balader un peu sur le campus ! J'aime découvrir des nouveaux lieux. Ajouta Alice en tapant des mains.

Ah, Alice et ses manies pour faire passer ses émotions ! Je retins un rire.

Tout le monde avait fini de manger. On se quittait là où nous nous étions trouvés le matin même. On se donna tous rendez-vous à la cafét' le lendemain midi tandis que Jess et Alice se donnait rendez-vous dans l'amphi le matin.

Je leur souriais à tous les deux avant de partir, je m'attardais plus sur lui. Qu'il était beau… Je sortis de mes pensés quand Jess me tira par le bras et que je faillis trébucher. Je piquai un fard et remerciai mon amie pour l'humiliation qu'elle venait de me faire subir. Ma maladresse ne s'était pas encore vue jusqu'à présent. Il fallait bien qu'elle soit un jour ou l'autre rendue publique… Et c'était aujourd'hui !

* * *

_Je vous remercie encore pour les mises en alerte et favoris mais sachez que les reviews, ça fait encore plus plaisir… Et puis, un petit mot, c'est vite fait ! :p Et ça motive !! (Faut le dire ! ^^)_


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite !!

Dites moi si cela vous plait !

En tout cas, merci pour les mises en alerte, en favoris et les quelques reviews ! :D

**CeLiRa3789** ; Merci pour ton petit mot de motivation !! :P J'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira aussi !

**An0uk** ; Merci pour ton comm, voici la suite ! N'hésite pas à me dire cxe que tu en penses !

**CaRoOThePriinCess** : C'est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais je n'arrive pas à écrire plus et j'avoue que j'ai du boulot à côté de ça et que je ne peux pas prendre le temps que je voudrais pour m'en occuper ! J'espère que ce chapitre va tout de même te plaire ! (Il est juste un peu plus long que le précédent ! :p)

C'est parti!!

*

***

*****

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Le reste de l'après-midi s'était passé sans encombre. Nous avions fait quelques courses pour remplir un minimum notre frigo, ne mangeant chez nous que le soir, pas besoin de tonnes de choses ! Et pour ce que je mangeais !...

Plusieurs sujets de conversation étaient venus sur le tapis. Nous avions parlé du lendemain ; ça allait être notre premier jour en tant qu'étudiantes ! On changeait de statut, ça me faisait bizarre. Fini le temps où les cours étaient rébarbatifs et les sorties chronométrées par mon père ! Maintenant, nous nous retrouvions loin de nos familles, de nos amis. Nous n'avions plus personne sur le dos pour dicter notre conduite ! Quoique j'avais bien l'intention de garder un œil sur Jessica.

Cette dernière imaginait déjà tous les garçons qu'on pourrait rencontrer. J'eus du mal à entrer dans cette conversation, je n'avais jamais été attirée par un garçon, à part peut-être cet après-midi avec Edward. Mais je me refusai de craquer pour qui que ce soit dès le premier jour ! Je m'étais dit qu'ici, enfin, je pourrais être libre, ne plus dépendre de personne. On m'avait trop couvé durant mon adolescence. Non pas que je le regrette mais j'avais envie de pouvoir respirer, faire comme bon me semblait quand je le voulais.

La soirée arriva très vite. Nous avions eu le temps d'appeler Angela pour lui raconter notre journée. Elle regrettait de ne pas être à nos côtés et nous ressentions la même chose. On s'endormit assez vite tellement nous avions hâte d'être au lendemain.

Le réveil sonna à 7h30 et je me levai d'un coup. J'avais rarement du mal à me sortir du litn mais surtout je voulais arriver dans les premières pour profiter de la douche. Et oui, nous devions partager les douches avec les étudiants de notre étage. Heureusement qu'elles étaient séparées pour les filles et les garçons. Je tenais au peu d'intimité qu'il me restait. Je secouais Jessica avant de sortir de la chambre avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je l'entendis marmonner mais n'y fis pas attention.

J'avais eu raison de me lever plus tôt, je n'eus pas à patienter pour me laver. Je me dépêchai pour ne pas faire attendre les filles qui se trouvaient derrière les portes et qui pestaient parce qu'elles espéraient encore avoir de l'eau chaude. En sortant, je vis Jessica qui attendait. Elle en aurait pour un moment avant de passer.

Je me retrouvai dans notre chambre, seule. J'en profitais pour m'allonger sur mon lit et me préparer à cette nouvelle journée. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais apporter pour aller à ce premier cours. Devais-je prendre mon appareil photo, mon album ? (Je n'aimais pas le mot « book », je ne me considérai pas assez professionnelle pour l'utiliser) Je décidais donc d'emmener le plus petit, celui qui contenait les photos auxquelles je tenais le plus.

Il était 8h30 quand Jessica arriva, on devait se presser de partir si nous voulions être à l'heure. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange et pris un petit pain au chocolat, je la suivis en ne buvant qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Le stress m'empêchait de manger quoi que ce soit.

J'arrivais à mon amphi après avoir fait le chemin toute seule car nous n'étions pas dans le même coin de la fac.

Je m'assis au fond quand grand brun musclé (très musclé) me demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi, me montrant toutes ses dents. Il devait être en train de sourire…

-Moi, c'est Emmett !

-Euh, salut… Je suis Bella.

- Hey mìa Bella, j'espère ne pas te déranger en m'asseyant à côté de toi mais je n'aime pas voir les filles assises seules dans un coin.

- Tu avais l'embarras du choix, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être accompagnée.

- Peut-être mais j'ai fais ma sélection !

-Ah oui, et comment ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, c'est facile. Je voulais tomber sur une fille sympa. Bon, pour l'instant je reste avec toi car tu corresponds à ce critère. Mais pour cela, il fallait choisir une fille qui ne sourit pas dès que tu la regardes. On a l'impression qu'en première année, les filles découvrent les mecs et sont prêtes à tout pour trouver quelqu'un d'assez gentil qui viendra s'installer à leurs côtés.

- D'accord… Donc en gros, tu n'es venu me voir que parce que je n'ai pas souri à ton joli minois ?

-Mon joli minois ?! Me dit-il en explosant d'un rire énorme et communicatif.

- Si tu ne comprends pas ce mot, je veux bien te donner la définition. Il s'agit en d'… Lui répondis-je sans sourciller.

Il me coupa la parole sans dire un mot, juste en me regardant d'une manière féroce. A ce moment, on aurait dit un ours mal léché.

-Ecoute, pour être franc, je suis juste venu vers toi car tu semblais la plus timide de l'amphi et que j'avais envie d'embêter quelqu'un. Les gens timides se mettent toujours à rougir pour n'importe quoi. Et je trouve ça très amusant !

-Pour être franc, tu l'es. Lui dis-je en rougissant de plus belle. Si ça t'amuse tant mieux ! Dire que je pensais que les mecs de la fac seraient plus matures que ceux du lycée… Je levais les yeux au ciel et soufflais. Je le vis croiser ses bras et avoir une moue boudeuse.

Bella 1- Emmett 0

Alors qu'il allait me dire quelque chose, le prof entra. Je mis le doigt sur la bouche en regardant Emmett. Il devait se taire. Je le vis prendre un bout de papier qu'il me tendit.

« Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre mìa Bella ! »

Je lus le mot et le mis dans ma trousse. Je me concentrai sur ce que le prof était en train de nous dire.

-Les choses sérieuses commencent. Vous avez choisi cette spécialité non pas pour améliorer vos techniques et en faire un loisir. Vous êtes ici pour vous préparer à en faire votre métier. Votre appareil photo va devenir votre troisième œil. Vous devrez toujours l'avoir sur vous afin de capter le bon moment à prendre en photo. L'inspiration vient souvent là où on l'attend le moins !

Et il continua en développant le programme qu'on suivrait cette année. Avant notre prochain cours, il souhaitait voir nos « créations », comme il aimait les appeler. Il nous donna son numéro de téléphone et l'endroit où se situait son bureau afin qu'on lui amène cela individuellement.

Dans la promo, nous étions une cinquantaine. Cette école recrutait assez sévèrement et j'avoue que j'avais éprouvé une grande fierté à y être acceptée.

Quand le prof repartit, Emmett se tourna vers moi.

-D'où viens-tu ?

Bien sur, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait aux banalités. Il avait donc fini de me taquiner…

-D'une petite ville près de Port Angeles.

A sa tête, ce nom ne lui disait rien.

-Près de Seattle.

-Aaah, ok. Et moi je viens de San Diego.

- Est-ce que je t'ai posé la question ?

Il me regarda choqué par ce que je venais de lui dire. J'éclatais de rire. Décidément, il était trop facile de le faire tourner en bourrique ! Il se décontracta en me voyant rire et se joignit à moi.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux cette année.

- Oui, ça me semble bien parti, lui répliquais-je.

Mine de rien, il était déjà 11h45. J'avais discuté avec Emmett tout en me rendant à la cafétéria. Il était en train de me dire qu'il s'était passionné pour la photo car son père était lui-même photographe et qu'il était un peu comme Obélix ; il était tombé dedans quand il était petitAu même moment nous arrivions devant la cafét'. Je lui proposais tout naturellement de se joindre à moi et aux amis que je devais rejoindre.

Nous faisions la queue lorsque j'entendis qu'on criait après moi.

-Bella, Bella !!

Je me retournai mais ne vis personne. Soudain, j'aperçus une petite tête brune se faufiler parmi la file des étudiants qui s'agrandissait. Alice dépassait des dizaines de personne et je pouvais les entendre râler. Si encore elle avait été seule. Or, elle était avec Jess et une nouvelle fille. Elle était blonde, et … magnifique !

-Hey ma belle !! Me fit Jess. Comment ça va ? Comment s'était cette première matinée ?

-Super ! Bon, je suis tombée sur un mec un peu lourd mais…

-Bonjour, moi, c'est Emmett.

-Ahh, c'est lui. Avouais-je en riant.

Les filles me regardaient en se demandant si je l'avais fait exprès. Seule Jess qui me connaissait se joignit à moi leur expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas toujours me prendre au mot.

Nous arrivions enfin à l'endroit où on choisissait nos plats. Je pris une salade, une bouteille d'eau et une pomme tandis que Emmett choisit de manger une énorme assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise avec en dessert un gros beignet au chocolat. Tout le contraire de moi !

Alice me demanda de les attendre car elle savait où était son frère qui avait réservé des places pour qu'on mange ensemble . Nous avançâmes tous les cinq et je riais sur le chemin menant à la table à cause des blagues qu'Emmett pouvait raconter.

-Bonjour ! Lançais-je à l'intention d'Edward, surprise moi-même par ma bonne humeur.

-Salut ! Dit-il en me regardant à peine et en s'attardant un peu plus sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Je n'en pris pas note. Je m'étais interdit de craquer pour qui que ce soit. De ce fait, je ne devais pas être touchée par l'attention qu'il me portait ou qu'il ne me portait pas…  
Tout le monde était maintenant assis et Alice décida de faire un tour de table des prénoms afin qu'on les mémorise.

« Alice, Edward, Emmett, Bella, Jessica, Rosalie. »

Voilà donc de qui était composé notre petit groupe. Moi qui pensais que ce serait dur de se faire des amis tout de suite, j'avais tort.

Pendant tout le repas, Emmett attira l'attention et fis rire toute la tablée. Je vis Edward sourire mais sans plus. A nous voir, on aurait dit des poules autour d'un coq tout fier.

Les « nouveaux arrivants » expliquèrent, à qui ne le savait pas, leur spécialité. Rosalie était en stylisme. A la voir, je l'aurais plutôt vu en mannequinat… Bizarrement, je me sentais en compétition avec elle, malgré le fait que je sache que j'avais perdu d'avance. Elle était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, avait des formes là où il fallait et une démarche à faire pâlir Naomi Campbell. J'étais brune aux yeux marrons (d'une banalité), assez petite, pas assez de formes selon moi et quand je marchais, on aurait dit que je titubais à cause d'une trop forte consommation d'alcool…

Enfin, malgré cela, elle semblait très sympa. J'avais pu voir Edward la regarder attentivement comme je l'avais fait moi aussi. Ca me faisait assez bizarre. Une légère boule dans ma poitrine m'oppressa. Je ne voulais plus y penser et quitter tout le monde prétextant que j'avais des papiers dont je devais m'occuper cet après-midi. C'était vrai mais ce n'était pas urgent.

Je me levai, pris mes affaires, et saluai tout le monde de la main. Je voulais être seule. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien.

* * *

*****

***

*

Un commentaire ? Pour critiquer ou m'encourager ? C'est le bouton vert !!


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, voici le chapitre 7 et le premier POV d'Edward ! (à la fin)

Alors, je ne l'ai jamais précisé (oh la cruche !!) mais c'est une **all human** !:p

Merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris ! :D

CaRoOThePriinCess : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Je ne vais pas lâcher ma fic même si je n'ai pas énormément de review mais les quelques reviews que j'ai me font très plaisir !!! Merci !! (Mais les autres, n'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre ! :P)

Butterflied75 : Merci pour ta review ! Edward et Bella, jaloux ? Je ne sais pas… La suite te le dira !:p Oui Jess va rester dans le groupe ! J'ai été surprise de la faire gentille dans ma fic car je suis une fervente anti-Jess mais bon, je voulais changer la vision que j'ai d'elle ! ;)

AG : Merci pour ta review ! Alors justement, ton comm m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais jamais précisé que c'était une all human… J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu(e) !

coeur-de-gael28 : Merci pour ta review ! L'arrivée de Rosalie va faire mal ? A voir ! :p

lapiaf83 : Merci pour cette review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

*

***

*****

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

J'étais rentrée dans notre chambre sachant que j'y serais seule cet après-midi et cela me rassurai. J'avais eu l'habitude de passer pas mal de temps enfermée dans la mienne à Forks, seule avec moi-même. Bien sûr, je voyais très souvent les filles mais j'appréciais ces moments de solitude. Après m'être rendue aux toilettes, le plus discrètement possible, je décidai de m'allonger une petite heure pour me reposer et être en meilleure forme après. Je m'étais sentie bizarre tout à l'heure et je ne comprenais pas ce revirement de caractère. C'était la première fois que je faussais compagnie de la sorte à qui que ce soit. Je mettais ça sur le compte de la fatigue et j'espérais que les autres ne m'avaient pas trouvé trop rustre, bien que je fusse consciente que mon absence ne manquerait à personne.

Je m'allongeais et pour m'endormir plus facilement, je mis mon IPod en route et me laissai bercer au son de la chanson de Sia « Breathe Me ». Elle représentait bien mon état actuel…

Je m'endormais avec les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois après ces moments de réflexion… Je me réveillai enfin et je pu sentir que mes yeux étaient gonflés. En me regardant dans un miroir, je vis qu'ils étaient tout rouges, je me passai donc de l'eau froide sur le visage pour essayer d'atténuer les dégâts.

Une fois plus présentable, je préparais les photos que j'irai présenter au prof. Je l'appelais avant, pour savoir s'il était possible de passer dans l'heure, il me répondit que oui, alors, je me retrouvai sur le chemin de son bureau. Beaucoup d'étudiants se rendaient à des cours, d'autres profitaient des espaces verts pour se prélasser au soleil. Il faisait très beau ici, ça me changeait de Forks où le temps était toujours trop humide et peu ensoleillé. Je levais la tête pour profiter du soleil sur ma peau quand je butais sur quelqu'un, faisant tomber mon sac au passage. Je m'empourprai immédiatement et m'abaissai pour récupérer mes affaires.

-Il faut regarder devant soi quand on marche, me dit une voix qui me semblait familière.

Je pus voir le visage de cette personne lorsqu'elle ramassa mon sac par terre.

-Oh… Désolée Edward ! J'étais dans la lune…

-Oui, j'ai vu ça, dit-il en souriant.

-Hum… Bon, je dois aller voir un prof là maintenant, on se voit une autre fois !

Je commençais à partir quand il me retint par le bras.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui… Tout à l'heure tu as quitté la cafét' un peu précipitamment…

-Oui, ça va… C'est bien que tu en parles car je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne me suis pas sentie bien… Enfin ! Je dois y aller, le prof m'attend !

-Euh… ok. A plus !

Je me dépêchai de partir en répondant timidement au sourire qu'il me lançait. Je continuai de m'avancer vers le bureau du prof en essayant d'oublier la conversation. Si lui avait vu que j'étais bizarre, Jess l'avait sûrement remarqué elle aussi, j'allais en entendre parler ce soir…

Troublée par mes pensées, je me perdis dans l'immense fac. Finalement j'arrivais un peu en retard au bureau de mon prof de photo M. Miller. Je frappais à la porte et une grosse voix me dit d'entrer.

-Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan. Je vous ai appelé tout à l'heure pour vous demander s'il était possible de vous amener mes photos. J'étais censée arriver plus tôt mais je me suis perdue.

A ce moment, je regardais mes pieds par peur de la réaction du prof, soit il le prendrait de manière cool, soit il était du genre à être à cheval sur les horaires. J'avoue que sa grosse voix m'avait intimidée et je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit ce dernier type de personne. Verdict…

-Mll Swan, vous n'êtes pas la première étudiante à vous perdre dans cette fac immense. Je comprends votre retard ici ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous m'avez apporté ?

Timidement, je sortis l'album que j'avais choisi de lui amener. (Les photos étaient des doubles, j'avais prévu le coup pendant les vacances de développer celles que je voudrais bien montrer). C'étaient surtout des portraits, mais des portraits pris sur le vif. Aux moments où les gens ne s'y attendent pas, quand ils pensent à autre chose, qu'ils se mettent à rire... J'aime voir l'émotion que les gens peuvent dégager à un moment précis, le bonheur intense est de pouvoir capturer ces moments. Pendant que M Miller observait mes photos, je me triturai les doigts, c'était l'une des premières fois qu'un « expert » jugeait mes photos alors que j'étais juste en face de lui. C'était très impressionnant, il ne laissait rien paraître. Je l'observais, c'était un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, les cheveux en pagaille, un look assez cool. Il correspondait à l'image que je me faisais d'un photographe baroudeur. Je continuai de le détailler quand il me dit :

-Pas mal ! De bonnes idées, de bonnes photos. Mais un travail est tout de même nécessaire.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis là aussi…

-Et j'espère que la formation vous plaira et que vous serez attentive aux cours de vos professeurs. Ce qu'ils vont vous apprendre va permettre de vous faire évoluer, de voir plus loin, d'expérimenter de nouveaux sujets.

-Oui, je pense que c'est bien parti. La présentation du programme m'a beaucoup emballé ce matin, je dois l'avouer. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin commencer.

-Et bien, n'oubliez pas que vos cours commencent dès demain 8h30 !

-Je serai là ! Dis-je en souriant et en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Au Revoir Mr Miller.

-Au revoir Mll Swan et continuez comme ça !

Je sortais de là, ravie. Il avait gardé mes photos et les avais ajoutées à une petite pile sur le coin du bureau, qui ne ferait que s'agrandir au fil du temps sûrement.

Ensuite, je décidais de vagabonder au gré des chemins. Je fus déçue d'avoir laissé mon appareil à l'appartement car je tombais sur de jolies choses à immortaliser. Quand je rentrais à ma chambre, il était déjà 17h30 et Jess était là.

-Hey ma belle, tu étais où ?

-Je suis allée voir mon prof de photos pour lui donner certains clichés que j'avais fait.

-En quel honneur ?

-C'est une requête de sa part. Alors les cours ?

-Super !! En plus avec Alice et Rosalie, c'est vraiment génial !

Ah Rosalie, je l'avais presque oubliée… Grande blonde aux mensurations parfaites !

-C'est cool.

-Et le mec que t'as ramené, il est franchement super sympa ! Un peu dragueur mais bon !

-Un peu ??!! Tu rigoles, il ne s'arrête jamais de faire son intéressant. Mais bon, je suis contente de l'avoir avec moi dans les cours, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

-C'est sur que tu ne pourras pas t'ennuyer ! Par contre, pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça tout à l'heure ?

-Oh. Euh, je n'étais pas très bien et j'ai été prise d'un gros coup de fatigue. D'ailleurs je me suis allongée une bonne heure et ça allait beaucoup mieux !

-Ok…

Étonnamment, elle passa vite à autre chose.

-On mange quoi ce soir ma belle ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Une salade, ça te dit ?

-Mouais, je vais me faire une petite part de quiche en plus alors !

-Je ferais sans ! Lui dis-je en tirant la langue et en espérant que ça passerait mieux comme ça. Mais raté !

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup en ce moment toi…

-Oui, je sais mais c'est le temps de m'habituer à cet endroit, ainsi qu'à la chaleur d'ici. C'est tout nouveau et mon corps a du mal à suivre !

-Mouais… Pas convaincue mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute ! Au fait, tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi après-midi ?

-Non pas encore pourquoi ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Et bien maintenant, tu as quelque chose ! Pas de discussion, samedi tu viens avec Alice, Rosalie et moi et on va…

Non je rêvai… Pas ça ! Avec trois futures stylistes en plus…

-…faire du shopping !! Dit-elle en tapant des mains. Alice déteignait sur elle…

-Super !! Répondis-je en affichant un sourire faux à mon amie.

-Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. Les filles sont très sympas, très drôles. On va passer un très bon moment !

La semaine passa vite. Les cours étaient tous très intéressants. Enfin on pratiquait, ce n'était pas que de la théorie ! J'étais avec Emmett à chaque cours et on s'entendait de mieux en mieux, tout comme avec les autres lorsque l'on se retrouvait le midi à la cafét'. Même Edward s'était rapproché d'Emmett alors qu'au début, il était plus en retrait.

Nous étions enfin/malheureusement, cela dépendait des avis, samedi ! Le programme avait été prévu sans que je n'aie quoique ce soit à dire. Après-midi shopping et soirée dans le Golden Gate Bar, l'endroit où nous étions allées lors de notre première soirée ici.

L'après-midi avait été pire que ce que j'imaginais. Une Jessica, passe encore, mais alors une Alice, c'est Jessica x 2 ! Imaginez le cocktail ! J'avais du traîner tous les magasins et porter des robes que je ne mettrais plus jamais. Toutes les trois m'avaient prises pour leur poupée. Elle s'en prenait à cœur joie et moi, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose ; que ça se termine !

Mon cauchemar passé, on rentrait toutes chez nous pour nous préparer. Jessica enfila une robe violette assez courte qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et portait de hauts talons blancs. Ses cheveux étaient lissés et lâchés dans son dos. Cela lui allait bien. Quant à moi, je portais une nouvelle robe que je venais de m'acheter (j'avoue que je l'aimais bien, c'est Alice qui me l'avait trouvée). Elle arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, elle était bleu électrique à fines bretelles. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné, que Jess m'avait fait bien sur ! Je portais des chaussures noires à petits talons, je ne voulais pas non plus m'étaler de tout mon long sur la piste de danse. On devait tous se retrouver là-bas avec les autres. Nous prîmes la voiture de Jess et je lui fis les dernières recommandations sur la route : Ne pas boire à excès, ne pas suivre un inconnu, ne pas monter sur les bars ou les tables pour danser devant tout le monde !

Elle ruminait quand on arrivait sur le parking. On vit Alice, Rose, Emmett et Edward qui attendaient. Ils étaient tous très élégants. Rosalie portait une robe rouge qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure et son teint pale. Elle était très belle. Comme d'habitude me direz-vous ! Alice était très jolie aussi dans sa robe noire, ses talons allongeaient ses jambes et elle semblait très à l'aise perchée dessus. Les garçons étaient habillés simplement, un jean assez classe pour tout les deux, assorti d'une chemise bleue pour Emmett et blanche pour Edward. Cela leur allait très bien.

-Waow, dit donc Bella ! Va falloir que tu évites de t'habiller comme ça si on va en cours ! Sinon, je ne pourrais plus me concentrer sur ce que les profs diront !

Je rougis aussitôt. Cela fit rire Emmett, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Edward se contenta de hocher la tête face aux dires de son ami et il détourna le regard quand il vit que je l'observais.

-Bon, on va rentrer. Avec le bruit de la musique, on n'entendra plus tes blagues pourries Emmett ! Lui lançais-je alors que je m'avançais vers l'entrée du bar.

Tout le monde rit, sauf Emmett, mais il savait que je réagirais à chaque fois qu'il me ferait rougir devant tout le monde ! J'adorais ce petit jeu entre nous, on passait notre temps à se chamailler.

On trouva vite une table pour nous tous et nous commandâmes une bouteille de champagne. C'est ce qu'avait décidé Alice et personne ne pouvait lui résister ! Après avoir bu une coupe, on se levait pour danser sur les musiques qui passaient sur toutes les radios. On entendit Mika, Lady Gaga, … On dansait comme des folles. Les garçons étaient restés en retrait, et des filles se pendaient déjà à leurs bras.

Pathétique !!!

Des garçons vinrent nous coller un peu, mais on les repoussait gentiment en groupe. On s'amusait trop ensemble pour être embêtées par des mecs. La soirée continua, on n'arrêtait pas de danser. Quand on décida enfin de s'asseoir, j'allais au bar demander une nouvelle bouteille de champagne pour la table.

**POV d'Edward.**

J'avais passé la soirée à observer ma sœur qui s'amusait comme une folle avec ses nouvelles amies. J'étais heureux de voir qu'elle en avait trouvé si facilement même si ça ne m'étonnait pas venant d'elle. Quelques filles étaient venues nous interrompre pendant que je discutais avec Emmett. Elles m'avaient dérangé alors que d'habitude, j'étais plutôt du genre à apprécier la compagnie féminine. Mais là, mon regard était toujours happé par une seule personne. Elle était très belle ce soir, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour l'être. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me vit l'observer. En tout cas, elle ne m'observait pas… Pourtant à notre première rencontre, j'avais cru qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose et dès le lendemain, ça s'était évaporé. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand j'entendis :

-Hey ! Edward ! Réveille toi, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se coucher !!

-Oh, Alice. Désolé ! J'étais dans la lune. Dis-je en souriant pour moi-même.

- Bella est partie nous commander une autre bouteille de champagne ! Ajouta-t-elle pour tout le monde.

On attendait après elle. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, toujours pas de Bella. Je dis que j'allais aux toilettes mais je me dirigeai vers le bar pour voir ce qu'elle faisait pour être aussi longue. Et là, je vis qu'elle avait posé la tête sur l'épaule d'un mec assis à côté d'elle. Il la tenait par la taille. J'étais trop loin pour voir leurs visages à tous les deux mais j'aurais pu reconnaître Bella de très loin. Je le vis se lever et Bella avec, toujours collée à lui. Quand je m'aperçus qu'elle titubait plus qu'elle ne marchait, le sentiment de rage que je ressentais jusqu'à présent se transforma en peur. J'essayais de passer à travers la foule quand je les vis sortir du bar. Personne ne semblait voir qu'elle était dans un piteux état. Quand j'arrivais enfin dehors après quelques minutes, je ne vis personne. Bella et ce mec avaient disparu. Je me mis à crier son nom comme si j'avais tout perdu…

* * *

*****

***

*

Le bouton vert vous attend !


	8. Chapter 8

Merci encore pour les mises en alertes, et en favoris ! Merci surtout à celles qui mettent des reviews !

**Rosalielilianehale :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**anayata :** Voici la réponse à ta question ! ;)

**odrey6401 : **Merci pour tes compliments ! Je vais aller voir ta fic !

Voici la suite ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews (vous savez, faut cliquer sur le bouton vert à la fin, c'est rapide et c'est gratuit !:p)

*

***

*****

* * *

Chapitre 8 : 

POV d'Edward

Je continuais de crier son nom et courais à travers le parking. J'essayai de remettre mes idées en place et me dis que comme je n'avais pas vu de voiture s'en aller quand j'étais sorti du bar, ce sale mec devait toujours être avec Bella dans le coin. Mais je regardais autour de moi et rien… A part moi, complètement déboussolé avec une sensation de vide immense.

Soudain, j'entendis un petit cri qui provenait d'une ruelle. Elle était si étroite que je ne l'avais pas aperçu dans ma course effrénée… Je me mis à courir vers la voix que je venais d'entendre, criant de nouveau après Bella. Je vis quelqu'un sortir en courant de cette petite rue mais ne pus apercevoir son visage. Je réfléchis un instant… Fallait-il que je le suive pour lui montrer qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'approcher de Bella ou devais-je aller voir dans quel état elle était ? La réflexion fut très rapide, je me dépêchai de rejoindre l'endroit où elle semblait avoir été emmenée par cet inconnu. J'avais peur de ce que j'y découvrirais. Que lui avait-il fait ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me ruai vers cet endroit sombre et vis Bella allongée. Elle était inconsciente, les bretelles de sa robe étaient arrachées et le bas de sa robe était remonté. J'essayais de la réveiller, en vain. Je pris mon portable et composai le numéro des urgences. Ils avaient été rapides. Pendant que je les attendais, j'avais essayé de joindre ma sœur à l'intérieur mais elle ne décrochait pas. J'avais encore tenté de réveiller Bella mais rien n'y faisait.

Quand les urgences arrivèrent, ils mirent Bella sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance. Je leur demandais si je pouvais l'accompagner afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule au moment où elle se réveillerait.

Dans l'ambulance, je répondis aux questions des infirmiers. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'informations à part le fait que Bella titubait plus qu'elle ne marchait et qu'un minable avait essayé d'abuser d'elle sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas pu aller trop loin car elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Cette fille semblait si fragile, j'avais l'impression de devoir la protéger.

-Ça doit être du GHB, la drogue du violeur, dit l'infirmier roux.

Il me sortit de mes pensées et au moment où il prononça le mot « drogue », je frissonnais…

Ce minable avait voulu abuser de Bella. Il avait tout prémédité. Ce genre de personne me dégoutait.

On arriva à l'hôpital, les infirmiers m'expliquèrent qu'ils emmenaient Bella pour lui faire un lavage d' l'attente, j'essayai toujours d'appeler Alice. Enfin, elle décrocha ! Je lui racontais toute l'histoire.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Edward, j'arrive tout de suite avec tout le monde, comment elle va ? Que lui a-t-il fait ? Tu as vu de qu'il s'agissait ?

-Doucement Alice ! Venez ici, je vous raconterai tout. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Les médecins lui font un lavage d'estomac afin de retirer la substance chimique que lui a fait avaler ce… mec. Elle va s'en tirer… »

Je tentais de rassurer Alice mais j'étais tout aussi anxieux qu'elle. Une infirmière vint à ma rencontre aussitôt que j'eus raccroché :

-Vous êtes le jeune homme qui accompagne Bella Swan ?.

-Oui, Edward Cullen. Elle va bien ? Lui demandai-je, pris soudain d'une panique incontrôlée.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, le lavage s'est bien passé. Et les médecins ont vérifié si elle avait été violentée sexuellement.

- Et… J'attendais sa réponse comme quelqu'un allant à l'échafaud.

- Non, aucune marque… Elle a eu de la chance que vous la trouviez si vite.

Je souris légèrement et la remerciais tout en me dirigeant vers les chambres. Elle m'interpela de nouveau.

-C'est la chambre 104 !

-Oh ! Merci ! Lui répondis-je.

J'arrivais à l'encadrement de la porte et entrai discrètement. Bella était encore endormie. Elle semblait si fragile. J'étais tellement heureux que ce mec ne l'ai pas violé. Je n'aurais jamais su me regarder dans un miroir. Certes, ça n'aurait pas été de ma faute mais j'avais tellement paniqué lorsque je ne les avais pas aperçus à la sortie du bar. Je m'étais dit que Bella ne saurait jamais que je craque pour elle, jamais je ne pourrais la voir sourire ou rire de nouveau…

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis un léger bruit venant du lit dans lequel Bella se trouvait. Je relevai la tête…

-Eee…

-Bella ! Tu es réveillée !!

-Edward…

POV de Bella :

J'ouvrai les yeux doucement mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Je me souvenais juste d'avoir été au bar et d'avoir accepté un verre de la part d'un garçon qui semblait sympa. J'avais bien voulu de son verre car le barman était débordé et je savais que j'allais attendre un moment pour ma bouteille de champagne. Mais, après avoir bu quelques gorgées, je ne m'étais pas sentie bien et je n'avais pas pu réagir…

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je regardai autour de moi. Les murs blancs et l'odeur qui régnait dans cet endroit me dévoilèrent tout de suite que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je ne me souvenais de rien… J'aperçus une silhouette masculine. Je pris peur et froissai les draps qui se trouvaient sous ma main droite. Je pus voir que c'était Edward, il avait la tête entre ses deux mains et se triturait les cheveux. Il leva les yeux.

-Eee… Essayai-je de dire mais rien ne sortait.

-Bella ! Tu es réveillée !!

A sa voix, je sentais qu'il était heureux de me voir enfin émerger.

-Edward… Réussi-je enfin à dire. Qu'est-ce que …

-Oh Bella !! Tu es réveillée !!

Les voix d'Alice et Jessica s'élevèrent en même temps. Et c'en était fini pour le calme qui régnait deux minutes avant dans la chambre.

-Ne criez pas comme ça ! Leur dit Edward sévèrement. Elle vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux !

-Oh Rabat-joie !! Je suis tellement contente de voir qu'elle va bien !

Et à ce moment, Alice se jeta dans mes bras. Je la connaissais depuis peu mais je l'adorais déjà ! Jess fit de même en me serrant tout de même moins qu'Alice de peur de me faire mal.

-Alors, t'as voulu faire ton intéressante, Bell's ?

Emmett !! Il n'y avait que lui pour faire de l'humour dans ce genre de situation. Et j'appréciai beaucoup ça. Il arriva à m'arracher un sourire.

-Merci à tous d'être venus… Et merci Edward… Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'as amenée ici.

-Oui… Répondit-il timidement avec un semblant de peur dans la voix.

-Oh, c'est ton sauveur Bella !! Intervint Alice en souriant. D'ailleurs comment tu as su où elle se trouvait ? Tu n'étais pas censé aller aux toilettes ?

-Si mais j'ai bifurqué par le bar car j'avais envie d'une bière. Et là, j'ai vu Bella se faire emmener par ce gars. Je l'ai suivi.

Il posa les yeux sur moi avant de continuer.

-… Je t'ai suivi car tu marchais d'une drôle de façon. Et ça me paraissait bizarre que tu partes comme ça sans rien dire à personne, je t'ai retrouvée et j'ai appelé les secours.

Je le remerciais avec un léger signe de tête. Je savais qu'il avait fait un court résumé. Je lui demanderai plus tard ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il me sourit légèrement pour me répondre mais son visage reprit un air grave.

J'étais épuisée et ils partirent tous. Je devais passer la nuit à l'hôpital, en observation. Pourtant le problème semblait réglé. Mais les docteurs voulaient surement faire du zèle…

Après le départ de mes amis, une infirmière passa et me raconta ce qui m'était arrivé… Je frissonnai lorsqu'elle me dit que les médecins avaient vérifié que je n'avais pas subi de violences sexuelles. J'avais donc failli être violée… Je n'en revenais pas. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? C'était la première fois que j'acceptai le verre qu'un inconnu m'offrait et je me retrouvai là, à l'hôpital. Elle me tira de mes pensées en continuant :

-J'espère que vous avez remercié le jeune homme qui vous a amené ici. Il semblait si anxieux en attendant que vous sortiez du bloc !

-Oh, Edward ?

-Oui, Edward Cullen! Il a couru dans votre chambre dès qu'il a su que vous aviez terminé.

-Oui, il devait rapporter les nouvelles à tous nos amis.

-Oh, je ne suis pas sure qu'il l'ai fait juste pour prévenir vos amis… Reposez vous maintenant. Vous pourrez sortir demain matin et retrouver votre lit confortable !

Elle quitta la chambre et je cherchais une position pour m'endormir. Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos d'Edward. Ma réflexion n'alla pas très loin car je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

POV d'Edward : 

J'avais quitté la chambre d'hôpital à regret. Je n'avais pas pu parler à Bella et lui expliquer en détails ce qui lui était arrivé.

Je rentrais dans l'appartement qu'Alice et moi avions. Nos parents l'avaient acheté. Ma mère tenait une galerie d'art et mon père était un chirurgien réputé dans tout le pays.

Je ne trainais pas et allais aussitôt m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Allongé sur mon lit, je fus pris d'une envie de composer. Je n'avais pas besoin de piano à ma portée. Les notes me venaient au fur et à mesure que la musique se jouait dans ma tête. La musique que j'imaginais reflétait la peur que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure en cherchant Bella. Je m'endormis après avoir écrit toutes les notes qui m'étaient venues et avec ma muse en tête.

* * *

*****

***

*

**Oh le bouton vert est juste là, n'hésitez pas à dure ce que vous en pensez (que ce soit bien ou mal ! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Avant de le mettre, merci aux mises en alerte et favoris et aux reviews ! **

**anayata :** Jasper ne va pas tarder. Et pour savoir qui est l'agresseur, on le saura plus tard. Merci pour ta review !!:)

**odrey6401 :** Merci pour ta review ! Il faut bien que je garde des surprises !! lol Comme je le disais à Anayata, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite la découverte de l'agresseur !

**bourriquet87 **: Oh, toi aussi, tu aimes Edward ? lol On va bien s'entendre! :P Merci pour ta review !!

**Adore Youu :** Et bien la voilà, la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

*

***

*********

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 9 :

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillai lorsque les infirmières m'apportèrent mon petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas très appétissant… J'avalais un peu de jus de pomme et croquais une fois dans le morceau de baguette qu'elles m'avaient amené. J'espérais ne plus rester très longtemps dans cet hôpital. Cela me déprimai vraiment…

Comme si j'avais dit cette crainte à voix haute, le médecin entra et prit les papiers me concernant accrochés au bout du lit.

-Mll Swan, vos constantes ont été bonnes toute la nuit, tout va bien. Cependant, une petite chose me tracasse… Vos analyses de sang montrent que vous manquez de calcium et de plusieurs vitamines importantes. Avez-vous de l'appétit ?

Je l'observais avec des yeux ronds. Etant à l'hôpital, je me doutai que quelqu'un allait déceler quelque chose… Je regardais mon plateau presque intact et plongeais mon regard dans celui du médecin, me voulant sûre de moi :

-Et bien, avec l'arrivée à la fac, les nouveaux cours, une toute autre organisation et les plats qui sont à ma disposition, - Je regardais à ce moment le plateau puis repris- Je ne mange pas autant qu'avant, mais puisque vous me dites que mes analyses de sang ne sont pas bonnes, je vais faire en sorte de retrouver l'appétit.

Je terminais en lui souriant, il me répondit timidement. Je savais que j'étais une piètre menteuse mais j'espérais qu'il ne mettrait pas en doute mes dires.

-Hum… D'accord. Bon, je n'avais rien d'autre à vous dire à part que vous pouvez sortir ce matin. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous reveniez faire une prise de sang dans un mois.

-Oui… D'accord. Merci ! Puis-je appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne me chercher.

-Bien sur ! Demandez à une infirmière ! Au revoir Mll Swan, prenez bien soin de vous…

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il sortit de ma chambre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retrouver seule qu'une infirmière arriva pour me demander qui je voulais joindre. Je lui donnais sans hésiter le numéro de Jessica. Elle sortit mais revint pour me dire que j'avais quelques papiers à signer avant de quitter l'hôpital et que j'avais le temps de le faire avant que mon amie arrive.

Une dizaine de signature plus tard, je me rendis à l'accueil où Jessica arrivait au même moment. Elle me tint le bras pour marcher mais je le retirais et soufflais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-Rien… Pas besoin que tu me tiennes ! Je sais encore marcher toute seule. Tu sais, je n'ai pas subit une opération lourde.

- Ok, ok… Tu sais ? J'ai eu peur pour toi… J'ai vraiment cru que ce mec t'avait…

-Il n'a rien fait donc n'en parlons plus.

Je me devais de garder la tête sur les épaules. C'est moi qui réconfortais Jess alors que je venais de vivre un évènement des plus traumatisants. Je n'aurais donc jamais la vie facile…

On arriva à la voiture de Jess, je m'y installai et on se rendit à notre chambre.  
En rentrant, elle me dit que j'avais surement des appels à passer. Je ne compris pas sur le coup puis mon visage se déforma de colère.

-Qu'as-tu fait miss Stanley ??? Qui as-tu prévenu alors que c'était à moi de le faire ?

-A toi de le faire ? Je te connais, tu n'aurais prévenu personne ! Tu caches toujours ton mal-être aux gens qui t'aiment. Mais ils sont là pour t'aider, pas pour te juger !

Je soufflais pour ne pas m'énerver… Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

-Dis moi qui je dois rassurer alors que je n'ai rien ?

-Angela, Jacob et… ton père.

-Oh non !! Pas mon père ! Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! Je vais d'abord aller sous la douche pour me rafraichir les idées.

Je pris mes affaires et allais dans le couloir. On était dimanche, les étudiants faisaient la grasse matinée. A 10h, il n'y avait encore personne.

Je me mis sous les jets d'eau froide pour calmer la colère que j'éprouvais, mais ce fut d'autres sentiments qui m'assaillirent ; la peur et le dégout. Je regardais ma peau et me souvint des mains de cet homme sur moi, de sa bouche humide et puant l'alcool qui descendait le long de mon cou. Les larmes se mirent à couler doucement. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude et continuais de pleurer en silence. Mes larmes ne cessèrent d'inonder mes joues jusqu'à ce que Jess entra dans les douches paniquée.

-Bella !!!!!Bella ! Ca va ?

Je sortis de mon état désespérant et désespéré.

-Euh… oui !! Ca fait longtemps que je suis là ?

-Une demi-heure !! Je me suis inquiétée, tu es toujours rapide sous la douche normalement.

-Oh, je profitais de l'eau chaude… J'arrive !

Je me séchai et m'habillai vite puis me regardai dans le miroir pour voir l'état de mes yeux. Ils étaient légèrement gonflés. J'espérais que Jess n'y verrait que du feu.  
J'entrais dans la chambre et me préparai à appeler tout le monde. Je commençais par la personne la plus « facile » ; Angela.

-Angie ? C'est Bella.

-Oh, Bella !! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, je suis rentrée dans la chambre, c'est beaucoup mieux que l'hôpital… Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit.

Il y eut un silence.

-Ecoute, Angela, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? Je n'ai rien, le gars ne m'a pas touché. J'ai « juste » été droguée et sauvée à temps.

-Oui… Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit. Et pas forcément du plus important !

-Oui je sais… Merci. Je ne vais pas tarder, je dois encore appeler Jake et mon père…

-Ok, je t'adore ! Prends soin de toi !

-Oui ! A bientôt !

Je raccrochais et me préparai à appeler mon père.

-Alice et Edward sont contents que tu sois rentrée aussi tôt ! Ils passeront cet aprèm.

-Mais… Je suis fatiguée Jess! Je n'ai pas trop envie de voir qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

-Ttttt ! Non, je leur ai déjà dit qu'ils pouvaient venir. Tu as besoin de voir du monde. Et puis, tu peux laisser venir Edward. C'est tout de même grâce à lui que je peux t'embêter comme ça aujourd'hui !! Me rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

-Oui bah, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de me laisser si c'est pour devoir te supporter ! Lui répondis-je en lançant mon coussin sur elle.

Nous riions de bon cœur mais j'arrêtais vite le jeu en lui rappelant que je devais appeler mon père…

-Allo papa!

-Oh Bella !! Ma chérie !! J'ai eu si peur !! San Francisco est une ville trop dangereuse pour toi !! Reviens ici !

Je restais estomaquée par sa réaction si vive.

-Euh…non ! Je vais bien !! Tu as du t'imaginer des tas de choses mais je n'ai rien ! Rien ne m'est arrivé ! J'ai juste baissé ma garde à un moment donné mais c'est bon ! Ça me servira de leçon !

-Et comment je fais moi pour te laisser vivre dans cette ville de sauvage alors que tu risques ta vie ??

-Papa, j'ai des amis pour me protéger. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à l'un d'entre eux que je peux te parler maintenant donc du calme !!

Je continuais de tenter de le calmer. Il me promit qu'il passerait me voir bientôt et je lui répondis que ça me ferait plaisir. Je raccrochais et appelais Jake immédiatement à la suite. Ce fut la même conversation que les deux précédentes sauf que Jacob s'énerva que je me sois laissée offrir un verre par un inconnu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas que je n'étais pas sa propriété privée. Il me dit qu'il accompagnerait Charlie quand je lui appris les projets de ce dernier.

Je raccrochais, épuisée par ces conversations dans lesquelles j'avais du rassurer tout le monde pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop.

Pendant tout ce temps au téléphone, Jess avait préparé une salade assez légère dans la cuisine commune et j'essayais de suivre les conseils du médecin ce matin, manger plus. Je me régalai. Jess souriait en me regardant.

-Quoi ? Lui dis-je la bouche pleine ce qui la fit rire.

-Rien ! J'ai l'impression qu'en fait tu vas bien. Et je suis contente que tu aimes ma cuisine ! Elle pointa sa fourchette vers mon assiette et je vis alors qu'elle était presque vide.

-Tu deviens un véritable cordon bleu ! Pouffais-je.

Après avoir mangé et discuté un long moment de tout et n'importe quoi, je me rendis à la cuisine commune avec nos assiettes pour faire la vaisselle. J'avais dit à Jess que je pouvais le faire toute seule et que c'était pour la remercier de m'avoir fait un si bon repas.

**POV Edward**

On arrivait devant le bâtiment de la chambre de Bella et Jess. Je n'étais jamais venu. Cette dernière avait donné l'adresse et les indications à Alice. J'avais pensé à Bella toute la nuit… J'espérais qu'elle allait bien malgré la soirée d'hier.

On arrivait rapidement et Alice toqua à la porte. Je pris une grande respiration pour reprendre mes esprits qui vagabondaient vers la même personne… Encore et toujours.

Jess vint nous ouvrir tout sourire. On entra et je détaillais l'endroit. Je reconnus immédiatement le lit de Bella. Non que je sois perspicace mais son appareil photo trônait sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'était pas là, ce qui m'inquiétât aussitôt. Comment Jess pouvait la laisser seule alors qu'elle s'était faite agressée la veille… Alice me devança :

-Où est Bella ?

-Oh, elle est partie faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine commune. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, elle est enfermée ici depuis ce matin.

Au même moment, elle entra dans la pièce et nous fit signe de la main pour nous saluer. Elle rougissait, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce qu'on soit là quand elle rentrerait.

-Bella, pour te remonter le moral, j'ai pris soin de te ramener un super gâteau au chocolat !

Oui, Alice ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure, elle avait tendance à foncer dans le tas. Mais elle le faisait pour que les personnes à qui elle s'adressait réagissent.

-Oh. Merci ! Il ne fallait pas. Mais… asseyez-vous !! Je sais que ce n'est pas super grand mais bon, autant être à l'aise pour manger ce gâteau au chocolat qui a l'air très appétissant !

-C'est Edward qui l'a fait ! Bien sur, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

Bella croisa mon regard pour la première fois aujourd'hui, elle me gratifia d'un sourire franc et me remercia. Elle lâcha mon regard pour mettre les chaises de leurs bureaux respectifs au centre de la pièce. Je m'installai sur l'une d'elle tandis que ma sœur préférait s'asseoir sur le lit de Jess.

-Edward , tu veux bien le couper ? Me demanda celle qui hantait mes pensées depuis hier.

J'acquiesçais et pris le couteau qu'elle me tendit. Je frôlais ses doigts et une décharge électrique me parcourut.

**POV Bella**

Cette sensation en le frôlant avait été si… bizarre. A son simple contact, j'avais senti comme un courant électrique passer entre nous. Je me ressaisissais vite.

Il servit des parts dans les quatre assiettes que je lui tendais. Pendant ce temps, Alice et Jess parlaient de mode… Elles regardaient les photos d'un magazine et critiquaient les tenues portées par certaines « stars ». Elles laissèrent vite le magazine lorsque je leur tendis leur part de gâteau.

-Mmmh, c'est délicieux Edward !! S'exclama Jess.

-Oui, c'est vrai c'est très très bon ! Rajoutais-je tout en reprenant une bouchée.

-Merci. Répondit-il timidement.

-Heureusement que je t'ai donnée l'idée, n'est-ce pas frérot ?

On éclatait de rire ! Alice voulait elle aussi être remerciée comme il se doit ! J'entrais dans son jeu.

-Oh oui, mille mercis Alice d'avoir eu cette merveilleuse idée sans laquelle Edward n'aurait pas fait son succulent gâteau !

Je riais de plus belle, et fus accompagnée par tout le monde.

Après avoir mangé le gâteau, Alice demanda à Jess si c'était possible de visiter la résidence. Je me demandai ce qu'elle trouvait d'intéressant à voir tout en détail mais ne fis pas attention. Elles décidèrent de faire un crochet par la cuisine et de faire ainsi la vaisselle des assiettes et couverts qu'on venait d'utiliser. Ca ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Quand elles quittèrent la pièce, je me retrouvai seule avec Edward. Son regard était posé sur moi comme s'il se préparait à me parler de quelque chose d'important.

* * *

*****

***

*

Alors, petit bouton vert pour laisser un commentaire ? Allez y ce n'est pas long ! :p


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte ! Ça me fait très plaisir !**

Alors, allons-y :

Blueberry-Pie2 : J'espère que mon histoire te plait toujours. Voici la suite !

Adore Youu : Contente que ça te plaise ! Espérons que ce soit de même pour ce chapitre…

bourriquet87 : Comme tu m'as promis, j'attends maintenant ta review sur ce chapitre ! ;)

anayata : J'ai plus de gâteau, j'ai tout mangé ! :P

melanienecureuil : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu continueras de suivre ma fic !

*

***

*****

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes que j'observais Edward. Il avait ouvert la bouche déjà 3 fois en la refermant aussitôt comme s'il se retenait de me dire quelque chose. Je me lançai car à cette allure, la nuit serait tombée et je n'aurais pas entendu le son de sa voix :

-Merci…

On aurait dit que je le faisais sortir de ses pensées.

-Euh… Tu n'as pas à le faire.

-Si, tu m'as… On peut le dire, n'ayons pas peur des mots, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas arrivé.

-J'ai juste eu la chance de te trouver…

-Oui mais merci… Vraiment.

Il me sourit et je fis de même.

-Je n'aurais pas su me pardonner si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé… Je t'ai vu partir avec lui, chancelante…

Il me regarda comme pour avoir mon autorisation pour continuer, je hochai la tête pour lui demander de continuer. J'allais en savoir plus sur la veille, je ne me souvenais de rien… Cette sensation de ne rien savoir et ne pas se rappeler est horrible.

-Je vous ai suivi car j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et vu comme ce mec te tenait, tu ne semblais pas consentante. J'ai essayé de vous suivre, mais j'étais trop loin et vous êtes sortis de là avant moi. Cela m'a paru une éternité.

Je le regardai, il avait pris sa tête entre les mains. Il semblait si touché par ce qu'il racontait. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger car je vivais le moment d'hier à travers ses paroles, j'étais pétrifiée par la suite des évènements. Il reprit :

-Quand je suis arrivé dehors, je t'ai cherché. J'ai crié ton nom, mais pas de réponse. J'ai parcouru le parking pour voir s'il ne t'avait pas emmené dans une voiture. Tu n'y étais pas. Et là, j'ai entendu un bruit, un léger cri. C'était toi. Je me suis tourné vers l'endroit d'où venait ta voix.

Je ne respirai plus et l'écoutait. J'avais soudain peur de ce qu'il avait vu en me retrouvant, comment étais-je ? Je savais, après les examens médicaux, que je n'avais pas été violée. Mais où en était-il arrivé quand Edward m'avait trouvé. Je n'osais plus le regarder. J'avais honte.

-Bella, veux-tu que je continue ?

Je relevai la tête, avec les larmes aux yeux. J'avais toujours été trop sensible. Mais là, les larmes se justifiaient.

-Oui, oui, réussis-je à dire sans que ma voix ne déraille.

- J'ai couru vers toi, et j'ai vu ce type courir de l'autre côté. J'ai hésité à le suivre pour lui foutre une raclée et pouvoir appeler la police mais j'ai d'abord voulu voir comment tu allais, s'il t'avait fait du mal… Tu avais les bretelles de ta robe arrachées, et ta jupe était relevée. Tu étais complètement inconsciente. J'ai tenté de te réveiller… En vain.

Il s'arrêtait. Et je me mis à sangloter. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et je me laissais aller. J'en avais besoin et il caressait le sommet de ma tête d'un geste tendre, comme le faisait Jake pour me rassurer, comme un ami. J'avais trouvé en Edward un ami qui m'aidait et qui me soutenait.

**POV Edward :**

Elle pleurait dans mes bras. Je lui caressais les cheveux d'un geste spontané. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Je la serrais un peu plus fort lorsque ses sanglots redoublèrent. Je voulais qu'elle voie que j'étais là pour elle et que je la soutenais pour cette épreuve, et d'autres si elle le voulait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se défit de mon étreinte. Je la laissai partir à regrets, et essuyai les larmes qui restaient sur ces joues. On se fixait intensément. Elle lâcha mon regard.

-Merci pour tout… Je ne mérite pas ça. On se connaît à peine et tu agis déjà comme le fait mon meilleur ami.

« Meilleur ami », le mot que je n'avais surtout pas envie d'entendre. Je sentis mon visage se décomposait, mais me ressaisissait avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

-Bah, j'étais juste au bon endroit, au bon moment… Tentais-je de dire d'un ton détaché.

J'allais tenter une question qui me travaillait depuis le tout début, dès que je l'avais aperçu avec ce mec.

-J'ai juste une petite question à te poser. Pourquoi tu as accepté de boire un verre avec ce mec…

J'avais peur de sa réaction.

-J'attendais la bouteille de champagne et le serveur était trop occupé. Ce gars avait deux verres devant lui et m'a dit que son pote était parti et que ce verre n'était donc à personne. Il me l'a proposé en attendant que je commande et afin qu'on discute. J'ai accepté. Je suis naïve par moment.

Cette dernière phrase me fit réagir instinctivement. Je m'emportai sans le vouloir :

-Naïve… Bella, je ne veux pas paraître méchant, mais tu ne le connaissais pas ! Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette drogue avant ? Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

Mes questions s'enchaïnaient sans que je n'arrive à les arrêter. Je sentais que j'aurais du me taire depuis un moment. Elle me regardait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et je vis comme un éclair les traversaient.

-Oh, désolée de vous avoir déçu cher monsieur. Oui, je fais confiance aux gens assez facilement. J'arrive dans une nouvelle ville et j'ai envie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Alors oui j'ai accepté ce verre en pensant que ça pouvait être une bonne idée ! Je suis tombée sur le mauvais numéro. Oh, pauvre Bella !! Elle n'a pas de chance cette petite ! Tellement peu de chances, qu'un de ses nouveaux amis la juge sur ce qu'elle a fait. Oui j'ai été inconsciente, je m'en rends bien compte mais pas la peine de me le dire ! C'est bien assez de savoir que j'ai été humiliée.

Elle avait dit cette longue tirade à une vitesse. Son doux visage avait pris des airs durs et le regard froid qu'elle lançait m'était réservé. Elle était devenue rouge. Non pas parce qu'elle rougissait mais car elle était en colère. C'est moi qui l'avais mis dans cet état et je m'en voulais. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui pose cette satanée question ?

-B…Bella. Je suis…

-Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses Edward ! Tu m'as blessé. Moi qui pensais pouvoir compter sur toi, je me suis trompée.

Elle soutenait mon regard et je restais bouche-bée à ne savoir quoi répondre. Quand ma sœur et Jessica arrivèrent, je sortis de ce duel que j'avais perdu. Et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas perdu que ça cet après midi.

**POV Bella : **

J'étais en colère, folle de rage contre lui. Je savais que mon comportement avec ce type avait été bête mais qu'il me le dise, lui, alors que j'avais l'impression d'avoir son soutien m'avait profondément blessé. J'étais déjà déçue de moi et je l'étais de lui aussi. Je réagissais d'une manière excessive, je le savais mais j'avais toujours été comme ça.

Jess et Alice entrèrent dans la chambre et il détourna les yeux. J'y voyais de la peine mais je ne voulais pas craquer aussi facilement. Pour que leur visite prenne fin, je pris la parole :

-Merci encore d'être passée. Mais je suis vraiment crevée. J'aimerais me reposer. Et je dois aller au poste de police encore pour porter plainte.

Edward se retourna aussitôt sur moi.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne Bella, me demanda Alice. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. Ce sera dur et nous sommes …

-C'est gentil Alice mais ça ira, Jess, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr ma belle ! Pas la peine de demander. Me répondit-elle en encerclant mes épaules de ses bras.

-Bon, et bien, on va y aller alors. Me dit Alice, elle semblait déçue que je ne veuille pas qu'ils m'accompagnent. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux ma belle. Tu viens en cours demain ?

-Oui, je viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester cloitrer ici. Mais je ferais bien attention à qui j'adresse la parole, on ne sait jamais.

Elles me regardèrent toutes les deux avec un air interloqué. Edward, lui, observa plus soigneusement ses chaussures. Il savait que c'était à lui que cette dernière phrase s'adressait.

-Alice, on se retrouve à l'amphi, comme d'hab ?

-Oui, Jess. Et merci pour la visite, c'était très… intéressant.

Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans cet immeuble mais je gardais ma curiosité pour moi afin qu'ils ne s'éternisent pas trop. Alice m'embrassa la joue tout en faisant du bruit. Ce qui la fit rire et qui me fit sourire. Elle fit de même avec Jess. Edward fit la bise à Jess et pour l'éviter je me dirigeai vers mon lit pour bien lui faire comprendre le message.

Jess les accompagna dehors et j'en profitais pour me rendre aux toilettes. Le gâteau avait été une énorme erreur. Dire que j'en avais repris deux fois. Je me dépêchai, j'avais l'habitude de faire ça silencieusement et rapidement. Dès que quelque chose me tourmentait ou me dérangeait, je m'en servais comme solution. Et ça marchait jusqu'à présent…

Quand elle revint, je l'eus tout de suite sur le dos :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici avec Edward?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi Isabelle Marie Swan… Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit au revoir et c'était quoi ce regard quand on est rentré avec Alice ?

-Rien juste une divergence d'opinion. Il n'est juste pas comme je pensais. Il se permet de juger les gens sans les connaître… Je n'aime pas ça.

Je voulais vite changer de sujet et j'avais envie de vite en finir avec ce weekend. Il fallait qu'on se rende au poste afin que j'y fasse ma déposition concernant la veille même si je ne me souvenais de pas grand-chose.

-Allons, préparons pour sortir et aller au poste. Merci de m'y accompagner Jess..

-Mais Bell's, tu n'as pas à le faire… Je serais toujours là pour toi, et tu le sais alors arrête de me remercier tout le temps. On est amies, et les amies, ça se serrent les coudes…

Nous étions donc sur le chemin pour aller au poste, il y avait environ 10 minutes en voiture, et c'est jess qui conduisait. Je me rappelais d'un coup d'un sous-entendu qu'elle avait eu avec Alice à leur retour dans la chambre.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans la visite pour qu'Alice le mentionne ?

Je la vis sourire et elle se préparait à me répondre.

-Tu me connais décidemment trop bien Bella ! En fait, on a rencontré des personnes intéressantes.

Son œil pétillait et pour me changer les idées , je lui en demandais plus :

-Quel genre de personnes ?

-Genre : masculin Nombre : 2 Type : musclés et beaux gosses !

Ca y est, elle me faisait la description complète !!

-Nom : James et Demétri. Caractéristiques : James a un torse à tomber et Demétri a un sourire à en faire pâlir plus d'une !

-Un torse à tomber ? Comment tu as pu voir ça ?

-Il sortait de la douche avec sa serviette autour de la taille !! Tu aurais du voir Bella !! Magnifique !

-Oui, oui. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dire qu'au lieu d'avoir vu ça, j'étais en pleine dispute avec Edward… Ou peut-être qu'à ce moment, j'étais dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-on passer d'un moment si tendre à un moment si…bizarre ?

« Prenez une Bella, et une phrase de trop d'Edward Cullen et mélangez le tout ! »

-Ca y est, on y est… Tu es prête ? Jess me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Oui… Oui, allons y…

On entrait dans le poste et j'expliquais mon cas à l'accueil. Le jeune homme me demanda d'attendre un moment, et on m'amena dans un bureau. Jess n'eut pas le droit de m'accompagner mais savoir qu'elle était présente me gonflait de courage.

J'expliquais ce dont je me souvenais à l'agent. Il en prit note, je lui donnais le rapport de l'hôpital, concernant mes analyses de sang. Il s'agissait de preuves en plus pour mon dossier. Je dus faire une description de celui qui m'avait fait subir ça. Je commençais :

-Il était brun, la peau pâle. Il n'avait rien de particulier. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre, mes souvenirs sont très flous…

J'étais sur le point d'éclater en sanglots quand l'agent me dit.

-Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui, mademoiselle. Si jamais vous avez d'autres souvenirs, n'hésitez pas à revenir. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Maintenant, soyez plus prudente à l'avenir…

Il me semblait avoir déjà entendu ça aujourd'hui… J'acquiesçais timidement et je signais la déposition que je venais de faire. J'en avais fini avec ça, du moins je l'espérais. C'était un cauchemar, et j'avais hâte qu'une nouvelle semaine commence pour essayer de passer à autre chose, même si je doutais que ce soit aussi facile.

Je rejoignis Jess dans la salle d'attente, elle tapotait sur son téléphone avec un air perplexe sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jess ?

-Rien… On essaie juste de comprendre avec Alice pourquoi toi et Edward êtes si bizarres…

-Jess…

-Oh, Bella, je voulais juste te changer les idées mais si c'est pour que tu me fasses la gueule. Non merci !

Je souris. Elle me mentait… Elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi j'avais réagi de la sorte avec Edward et je me posais la question moi aussi… Quelques fois, je ne me comprenais pas moi-même.

-Ca s'est bien passé ? Me demanda-t'elle.

-J'ai dit ce dont je me souvenais, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Mais il m'a dit de revenir si j'avais de nouveaux souvenirs. Il était très gentil.

J'avais dit ça alors que nous retournions à sa voiture. Elle s'arrêta à Burger King pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Je ne pris rien, trop de chose en tête et le gâteau de chocolat était déjà en trop pour moi…

On rentrait, Jess mangeait son repas et je nettoyais mes objectifs, chose qui m'apaisait énormément et qui vidait ma tête de quelconque pensée.

Je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'aille bientôt me balader afin de prendre des photos.  
Je n'avais pas pris de temps pour cela depuis qu'on était arrivé. Cela faisait déjà une semaine.

Le temps filait à une allure folle et beaucoup de choses s'étaient déjà passées… Les rencontres faites n'avaient pas toutes été bonnes. Je ne savais pas où placer celle avec Edward… Même si au fond de moi, j'avais du mal à le placer dans la catégorie « mauvaise rencontre »… Je m'en voulais pour ma réaction de l'après midi et je réfléchissais à ma façon de m'excuser le lendemain quand je fus assommée par le sommeil…

* * *

*****

***

*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Bella au début du chapitre… J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec cette partie et j'ai du la réécrire plusieurs fois pour en être à peu près satisfaite…

Bouton vert s'il vous plaît… ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Avec un peu de retard , voici mon onzième chapitre.

Merci aux reviews et aux alertes !

**anayata : **Je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas la réaction de Bella excessive. Car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas, je ne trouvais pas ça réaliste mais en même temps, il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave donc elle peut réagir d'une façon aussi extrême.

**bourriquet87 :** Cette review me convient vraiment énormément ! :p J'espère que j'en aurais d'autres comme ça et puis j'espère que tu vas mieux ! Prends soin de toi !

**odrey6401 :** Alors, va-t-elle s'excuse dans ce chapitre… Malheureusement, tu risques d'être déçue… Pas taper moi !! S'il te plait !!! :P

**Charlootte :** Merci miss ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !!

**benassya :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! Oui j'aimerais plus de reviews moi aussi mais ce n'est pas nous qui décidons ! :p Donc je compte sur toi pour que le compteur grimpe.. ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira…

**Blueberry-Pie2 : **Merci de lire mon histoire ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Sinon, finis les blablas, voici le nouveau chapitre. Vous attendiez toutes (oui je ne suis pas sure qu'il y ai des mecs qui me lisent… :P) la discussion entre nos deux têtes à claque. Et bien, vous serez peut-être déçues… En fait, dans ce chapitre, j'introduis un nouveau personnage… J'espère que vous aimerez… ;)

*

***

*****

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

**POV Edward**

Jessica nous avait accompagné jusqu'à la sortie de leur bâtiment. Elle et Alice n'avaient pas cessé de se lancer des coups d'œil pour surement savoir ce qui se passait avec Bella. Alice arrivait toujours à deviner ce qui se tramait derrière tel ou tel comportement. Mais là, je ne lâcherai rien. Je tenais à régler cela avec Bella et seulement avec Bella. Alice était aussi du genre à fourrer son nez partout et je me disais que Jessica devait avoir le même trait de caractère qu'elle.

Alors qu'elles allaient enfin sortir un mot, j'intervins :

-Je vais à la voiture. Alice, dépêche-toi de faire des hypothèses avec Jess, j'ai du boulot en rentrant.

Jess me regardait avec de gros yeux, et Alice éclatait soudain de rire. On n'était pas jumeaux pour rien. On se comprenait sans parler et ça avait ses avantages, comme ses inconvénients. Le fait d'être un livre ouvert était insupportable.

Je me rendais donc à la voiture. Arrivé à celle-ci, je regardais la fenêtre des filles. Pourquoi Bella avait-elle réagi comme ça ? Je savais que j'avais été dur dans mes questions mais c'est parce que je m'inquiétais pour elle… Elle n'avait pas compris et s'était complètement braquée. Je n'avais qu'une envie : retourner la voir et mettre les choses au clair… Mais la réaction qu'elle avait eu quand Alice avait proposé qu'on l'accompagne au poste et sa façon d'éviter mon salut d'au revoir montrait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à moi. J'espérais que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Cela m'énervait assez de me dire qu'une fille pouvait à ce point influer sur mes humeurs…

Je montais dans la voiture quand je vis Alice s'approcher de moi. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager.

-Alors cher frère, qu'as-tu fait pour que Bella refuse qu'on l'accompagne au poste de police ? Tu as encore fait ton goujat ?

-Alice, je ne voulais pas en parler tout à l'heure, et je ne veux toujours pas en parler…

-Mais attends comment se fait-il que lorsqu'on vous laisse avec Jess tout va bien et après rien ne va plus ?

-Ecoute, on a juste eu une divergence d'opinions… Ca arrive, on s'est emporté tous les deux. Pas besoin d'en faire un drame.

-Mouai, Edward Anthony Cullen, je trouverai ce que tu me caches.

-Si tu veux Alice, si tu veux.

On arrivait à notre appart' et je filais tout de suite dans ma chambre. Alice marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je pris sur mon bureau des partitions vides et je mettais en note mes émotions de la journée : tendresse et colère. Après avoir mis sur papier ce qui me semblait être un nouveau morceau, je décidais de me mettre au piano qui trônait dans le salon.

Il faut dire que pour deux jeunes étudiants, notre appartement était vraiment grand et très bien équipé. On le devait à nos deux parents ; mon père était un grand docteur, quant à ma mère, elle était décoratrice d'intérieur. D'ailleurs on pouvait voir sa touche dans notre appartement. Cependant, il reflétait nos deux personnalités, à Alice et moi.

Je me mis à jouer le morceau qui se trouvait sur papier. Je barrais quelques lignes ou quelques notes de temps à autre. Et au bout d'une heure, j'avais mon morceau. A la fac, on nous avait demandé de composer un morceau sur l'émotion de notre choix. Pour voir s'il reflétait bien ce qu'on voulait faire ressortir, nous ferions des écoutes de tous les morceaux et on devrait mettre un mot sur chacun. J'avais déjà le trac à l'idée que ma composition soit entendue par des oreilles inconnues.

-C'est très beau Edward comme morceau.

Alice me sortit de mes rêveries.

-Merci Lily.

-C'est le travail que tu avais à faire pour la fac ?

-Oui,oui, c'est ça. Et toi, tu n'as pas de boulot ? C'est donc si tranquille le stylisme ?

-Je dois amener les croquis que j'ai déjà pu faire. J'ai l'impression que tous les profs de toutes les sections se sont passés le mot pour voir ce qu'on valait.

-Oui, on dirait. Ne crains rien p'tite sœur. Tes créations sont très belles.

Je l'étreignis comme pour la rassurer. Elle avait beau être une pile électrique et paraître toujours sûre d'elle, Alice avait besoin, par moment, de sentir qu'elle était soutenue.

On décidait de se préparer à manger afin de ne pas trop tarder ce soir. On avait eu un weekend éprouvant et la semaine serait dure si on ne dormait pas rapidement.

Pendant la préparation du repas, Alice n'arrêtait pas de tapoter sur son téléphone portable et je me doutais avec qui elle était en grande conversation. Je ne préférais cependant pas lui en parler de peur de me faire assaillir de questions.

Après avoir mangé, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me préparais à dormir. Bella me revint en mémoire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour sa visite au poste. J'espérais qu'elle était tombée sur un agent sympa qui l'avait mise à l'aise. Je m'endormis sur ces pensées.

**POV Bella**

6h30, le réveil sonnait.

Une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle semaine. Oublier le weekend passé pour repartir sur de bonnes bases…

Facile à dire…

J'avais cours en même temps que Jess donc je tentais de la réveiller avant de filer sous la douche. Quand on fut prête toutes les deux, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Je n'attendais personne, je me retournais donc vers Jessica qui, soudain, trouvait un intérêt plus qu'important à ses chaussures.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre et allais ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis qui était à ma porte :

-Hey, Bells. Je serai ton escorte pour aujourd'hui. Si mademoiselle voulais bien se dépêcher pour qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard en cours…

-Hey Em' ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu sais ? Qui a eu cette idée ?

Je me tournais vers Jess que je tenais déjà comme responsable.

-C'est une idée commune, me dit-elle comme pour se défendre. Avec Alice, on s'inquiète pour toi, donc on tenait à ce que tu sois en sécurité même sur le campus.

Même si l'idée de me faire suivre par Emmett me déplaisait, j'étais contente d'avoir de tels amis. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux.

- Bon, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'ai pas l'habitude de me le coltiner… Dis je en tapant mon coude sur le bras du grand brun.

On se mit en route pour les cours. Arrivés sur le campus, Jess nous quitta pour rejoindre Alice et Rosalie qui l'attendaient surement déjà. C'est donc avec Emmett que j'entrais en salle de classe. Nous nous installions au fond et le prof commença fort.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu une projection privée de vos œuvres…

On entendait marmonner dans toute la classe à ce moment. J'avais du mal à savoir si c'étaient des plaintes ou des signes de contentement. Je pense que c'étaient les deux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à montrer votre travail, sachez que je ne désignerais pas l'auteur de la photo qu'on observera. Je veux que vous fassiez des critiques constructives sur les photos que nous regarderons. Avec cela, je saurais quelle est pour vous une bonne photo et une moins bonne…

Les gens acquiescèrent, tous d'accord avec le principe d'anonymat. Le cours commença donc. Les critiques furent toutes constructives. A la fin de l'heure, toutes les photos n'avaient pas été montrées. La mienne n'avaient pas été montrée, et ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

On alla à notre second cours. Alors que le premier était plus théorique, le second s'avérait être de la pratique pure et dure. Dès que nous nous installions, le prof nous annonça qu'on aurait un thème par semaine. Et qu'il nous faudrait « composer » dessus, prendre une photo en concordance avec ce thème. On avait une semaine pour la prendre, faire le traitement désiré et la développer.

-Alors, premier thème de l'année : architecture ! Débrouillez vous avec ça.

Tout le monde se mit à parler avec son voisin.

-C'est fini ces bavardages ! Dit le prof pour calmer les ardeurs des étudiants. Vous devrez me rendre votre production la semaine prochaine. On se reverra tout de même cette semaine pour voir comment vous avancez et si le thème vous inspire.

Pendant le reste du cours, il nous montra différentes prises de vue de bâtiments diverses. Certaines me plaisaient et je les notais pour pouvoir les essayer lors des shootings que je ferais.

La matinée était vite passée. Je n'avais eu le temps de penser à rien. Ce fut quand je vis Edward à la table de la cafét que je me rappelais avoir été odieuse avec lui. Je m'avançais à la table, prête à lui faire des excuses, quand je vis la jeune fille blonde que Rosalie cachée, assise à côté d'Edward. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de rire à ce qu'il disait et vice-versa. J'arrivais légèrement perturbée par cette nouvelle jeune fille à notre table.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lançais-je en même temps qu'Emmett qui s'assit à la place libre entre Jess et Alice. Je m'asseyais donc à la dernière qui restait. J'étais entre la nouvelle et Rosalie.

-Hey ma belle, comment tu vas ?

-Bien Rose, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Hey, comment s'appelle cette ravissante jeune fille, Edward ?

Emmett… Qui d'autre ? Je me tournais en attendant la réponse d'Edward. Ce fut elle qui répondit.

-Bonjour, je suis Tanya Denali. Je suis dans la même section qu'Edward. Je viens juste de rentrer de vacances. Le jet de mes parents à été retenu à cause du mauvais temps dans les Açores.

Je la regardais la bouche ouverte.

-Et vous c'est quoi vos noms ?

Là, Edward prit la parole :

-Alice, Emmett, Jessica, Rosalie et Bella.

-Salut ! On répondit tous en chœur.

Je passais ma pause déjeuner à regarder mon assiette, à picorer et à répondre aux questions des filles, qui devaient voir que je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur.

-C'est la surveillance de Mister Emmett qui te met dans un tel état Bella ? Me demanda Alice.

Si seulement, c'était si simple. Moi-même je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça.

-Euh, non… Je m'y habitue. Je réfléchissais juste à la photo qu'on doit réaliser pour la semaine prochaine. Je me demandais où je pourrais me rendre.

-C'est quoi ce thème ? Me demanda Edward qui m'adressait la parole directement pour la première fois, aujourd'hui… A qui la faute ?

-Architecture.

-Facile ! Intervient la nouvelle. Une photo du Golden Gate et c'est dans la poche.

-Et tellement commun. Répondis-je.

Emmett répliqua comme pour me sauver du regard tueur de la blondasse. (oups…)

-On doit se démarquer Lauren. Ne pas prendre en photo la première chose à laquelle tu penses en disant « San Francisco ».

-Oui… Vous avez peut-être raison.

Puis elle retourna minauder auprès d'Edward qui me regardait bizarrement quelques secondes avant de reporter de l'attention sur sa voisine de table.

Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était temps d'y aller. On se levait tous et je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Edward, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je en lui prenant le bras.

**POV Edward**

Réveil. Je hais le lundi matin ! Je hais le matin !

Mais faut y retourner ! Heureusement que les cours sont motivants.

Alice a déjà préparé tout le petit déj, je m'installe donc sur un tabouret et avale les croissants et le caf é qu'elle m'a préparés. Après cela, je cours dans la salle de bains, Alice en est déjà sortie… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle a un rencard ? Quoique si elle en avait un, elle passerait deux fois plus de temps dedans… Enfin ! Je me dépêche de prendre une bonne douche et me rends à mes cours.

Arrivé dans ma salle de cours, je m'installe au fond. Une fille blonde, plutôt jolie, vient s'asseoir près de moi avec un grand sourire que je lui rends plus timidement. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise face aux regards et aux sourires des filles. Certaines peuvent être vraiment lourdes et je ne voulais pas vivre ça cette année.

Elle m'adressa la parole avant que le prof n'arrive.

-Salut ! Moi, c'est Tanya. Et toi ?

-Edward. Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui, je n'étais pas là la semaine dernière. J'ai eu des problèmes pour revenir de vacances. Alors comment est cette fac ? Il y a des endroits sympas où sortir ? Les gens sont comment ?

Oh lala, une bavarde ! Chouette !

-Hum… Oui il y a des bars sympas mais faut faire gaffe à certains gars qui peuvent facilement profiter de toi.

-Ah… Merci du conseil ! Me répondit elle en souriant.

Et elle arrêta de parler car le prof arrivait. Elle m'avait l'air sympa finalement.

On eut 4 heures de cours avec ce prof. On parla de l'importance des musiques dans les films et on regarda des films pour lesquels les musiques collaient parfaitement bien et d'autres qui rendaient le film ridicule à souhait. Cela nous avait valu de bons fous rires pendant tout le cours et l'ambiance dans le groupe était beaucoup plus détendue. C'est en souriant que je me dirigeais vers la cafét aux côtés de Tanya. J'étais sure qu'elle saurait bien s'intégrer. On se joint rapidement aux filles déjà présentes. Seuls Emmett et Bella étaient absents… Bella… J'appréhendais de la revoir. Serait-elle aussi froide qu'hier ? Pour ne pas y penser, je me mis à parler avec Tanya et on rigolait bien en se rappelant les séquences de films visionnées pendant le cours de la matinée.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Bella et Emmett venaient d'arriver et de nous saluer. Bella était installée entre les deux blondes de la table.

-Hey ma belle, comment vas-tu ? Rosalie venait d'adresser la parole à Bella. Elles étaient très différentes mais semblaient très bien s'entendre.

-Bien Rose, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit Bella qui avait pour habitude de rassurer tout le monde.

-Hey, comment s'appelle cette ravissante jeune fille, Edward ?

Au moins un qui était curieux ! Merci Emmett !

Alors que j'allais la présenter à tout le monde, Tanya s'en chargea :

- Bonjour, je suis Tanya Denali. Je suis dans la même section qu'Edward. Je viens juste de rentrer de vacances. Le jet de mes parents à été retenu à cause du mauvais temps dans les Açores.

C'était donc ça son incident pour rentrer de vacances… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si riche… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui comptait. Elle était très gentille, c'est ce qui importait********** ;

-Et vous c'est quoi vos noms ?

Je me décidais à parler et les présenter un par un :

-Alice, Emmett, Jessica, Rosalie et Bella.

-Salut ! Répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

Le repas se fut un peu plus tranquille quoique Tanya ne cessait de me parler et je répondais à ses questions et continuais à rire avec elle. Quand j'entendis Alice parler à Bella qui était jusque là silencieuse, je les écoutais.

-C'est la surveillance de Mister Emmett qui te met dans un tel état Bella ?.

On aurait dit qu'Alice la sortait de ses pensées. Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre

-Euh, non… Je m'y habitue. Je réfléchissais juste à la photo qu'on doit réaliser pour la semaine prochaine. Je me demandais où je pourrais me rendre.

-C'est quoi ce thème ? Lui demandais-je, curieux de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle sembla surprise par mon intervention mais elle me répondit quand même.

-Architecture.

-Facile ! Intervient Tanya. Une photo du Golden Gate et c'est dans la poche.

-Et tellement commun. Répondit Bella du tac au tac.

Emmett répliqua tout de suite comme pour sauver les meubles. Bella avait parlé un peu sèchement à Tanya et cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment contente qu'on lui parle de la sorte.

-On doit se démarquer Lauren. Ne pas prendre en photo la première chose à laquelle tu penses en disant « San Francisco ».

-Oui… Vous avez peut-être raison.

Après cela , Tanya revint me parler. Je regardais Bella quelques secondes en me demandant pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte. Elle ne connaissait pas Tanya et lui avait mal parlé.

Ce fut l'heure de retourner au prochain cours. On allait écouter les compositions de chacun et j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. J'avais toujours eu peur du public. Il est difficile pour un mec de dire que tu joues du piano, et ne pas passer pour un « lover » comme on m'avait surnommé au lycée… Je détestais ce surnom !

Alors que j'étais en train de partir, je sentis quelqu'un attrapait mon bras, et à la sensation que j'éprouvais, je savais de qui il s'agissait.

-Edward, je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

* * *

*****

***

*

Voilà, alors que pensez vous de ce nouveau personnage ? ^^ Ne me tapez pas, ou je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite ! ^^

Bon, pour vous remonter le moral, la discussion aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre… ;)

N'oubliez pas le bouton vert pour donner votre avis !


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à toutes pour les alertes et les reviews ! Voici les réponses aux reviews ! :p**

**odrey6401 :** Voici la suite miss. Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est super motivant ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Butterflied75 : **Je me suis trompée dans le chapitre précédent en disant « Lauren », il fallait comprendre Tanya… Je suis légèrement tête en l'air ! :p

**Leeloup :** oui me suis trompée de nom… :P C'était Tanya pas Lauren ! Je suis un boulet ! :p J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**benassya :** Je lirais ta fic miss, demain soir surement. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps cette semaine. Et c'est avec plaisir que je te donnerai des conseils même si je ne pense pas être super bien placée pour le faire ! :p J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**An0uk :** Bah écoute, j'ai fait une Jessica gentille donc faut pas trop en demander pour Tanya ! :p

**bourriquet87 :** Fallait bien que quelqu'un menace de ma taper ! Et c'est toi !! lol Bon, j'espère que tu préfèreras ce chapitre à l'autre ! :p Bisouss miss ! Prends soin de toi !

**anayata :** Bella a un léger problème de confiance en soi… Elle voit le mal partout !! lol

**Blueberry-Pie2 :** Voici le chapitre 12 ! oui, Tanya est là ! Tu l'aimes aussi ? :P Tu as raison, Bella va s'excuser auprès d'Edward et c'est dans ce chapitre qu'elle le fait !

*

***

*****

* * *

**POV Bella**

-Edward, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

La phrase était lancée, je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'avais besoin de lui parler et m'excuser même si j'avais eu du mal à rester à table ce midi et voir cette midinette auprès de lui.

Quand il se retourna, je pris une grande inspiration. Il se tourna de nouveau pour dire à Tanya qu'il la rejoindrait en cours. J'étais contente qu'il prenne l'initiative de lui demander de partir car si je l'avais fait, elle et lui auraient cru que j'avais quelque chose contre elle… Ils n'auraient peut-être pas eu tort !

-Je suis désolée pour hier.

La phrase était lâchée, il ne servait à rien de passer par quatre chemins, je préférais être honnête avec lui dès le début.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir si mal parlé alors qu'a priori tu t'inquiétais pour moi. J'étais sur les nerfs à cause de tout ce qui se passe et je m'en suis prise à toi. Je tenais à m'excuser.

-A priori, tu as raison. Me répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réponse. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de lui poser la question car l'heure du repas avait vite tourné et on devait déjà retourner en cours. On se dirigea vers nos bâtiments en silence.

Quand on dut se séparer, Edward m'attrapa la main.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella… Je n'avais pas à te parler comme je l'ai fait. On s'est emporté tous les deux. Ecoute, ça te dit qu'on en reparle après les cours ?

Sa requête me surprit.

-Euh… Oui bien sur ! Mon cours dure deux heures et le tien ?

-Mmmh, 4 heures. Je peux passer à ta chambre ou tu seras ailleurs ?

-Non, je serai chez moi. Tu me prêtes ton téléphone ?

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Bon, c'est vrai que ça pouvait paraître complètement hors-sujet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te laisser mon numéro de téléphone. Si jamais tu ne peux pas venir ce soir, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un petit message et je ne m'inquiéterais pas.

-Ok mais ça m'étonnerait que je t'envoie un tel message. Me dit-il en tendant son téléphone.

Je lui notais mon numéro et l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue. Je partais sans me retourner. Mes joues étaient en feu, je savais pourquoi. Et mes lèvres aussi. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien !

On se dirigeait chacun vers notre amphi. J'arrivais enfin à la salle de cours.

-Hey, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue et que j'allais devoir venir à ta rescousse.

-Pas besoin de toi Saint-Bernard ! Je peux me retrouver seule dans la fac.

Hum, ça j'en étais moins sure…

-C'est ça… J'attends de voir ! Se mit-il à rire.

Pourquoi les filles ont-elles la réputation de ne pas savoir se repérer ?

Le prof d'histoire de la photographie entra dans la salle et le calme se fut. Allez, c'était parti pour 2 heures de cours !

**POV Edward :**

J'avais passé du temps avec Bella, elle s'était excusé, je lui avais donné rendez-vous le soir même, j'avais son numéro de téléphone. La vie est belle !

J'arrivais dans la salle où mon cours avait lieu. J'allais m'asseoir toujours dans mes pensées quand j'entendis Tanya m'appeler au fond de la classe.

-Hey Edward, viens par là, je t'ai gardé une place !

Je m'avançais vers elle.

-Dis donc, tu as failli arriver en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important qui ne puisse attendre la fin des cours ?

Elle était trop curieuse et je n'avais pas envie de parler avec elle de Bella et de ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Heureusement pour moi, le prof entra au même moment avec des tas de CD !

La discussion avec Bella m'avait complètement fait oublier l'écoute de nos morceaux. Je recommençais à stresser. Et je me décidais à envoyer un message à Bella pour qu'elle aussi ait mon numéro et parce que grâce à elle, j'avais zappé le stress quelques instants. Peut-être aurait-elle le don de me rassurer à distance…

« _Hey, je suis arrivé à mon cours en un seul morceau. J'espère que toi aussi. A tout à l'heure. XO E. _»

Je préférais ne pas lui parler de mes petits problèmes. Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche de jean et le prof commença son speech.

-Alors, aujourd'hui comme je vous avais prévenu, on écoute vos compositions. Pour garder un peu de suspense et ne pas vous mettre mal à l'aise dès le début de votre formation, on va faire ça de façon anonyme.

Un « ouf » général se fit entendre.

-On va écouter les morceaux les uns après les autres. On en fera la critique. CONSTRUCTIVE ! J'y tiens ! Vous devez essayer de trouver quelle émotion est dépeinte dans les morceaux que nous écouterons. Allez c'est parti.

Il plaça le CD dans la chaîne. Ce n'était pas un de mes morceaux. Je n'essayais pas de chercher dans la salle de qui il pouvait s'agir. Cette personne devait être assez stressée de passer la première.

Je sentis ma poche vibrer et un sourire niais se dessina involontairement sur mon visage. J'espérais que c'était elle.

«_ Je suis arrivée à mon cours en vie et avec le sourire. Merci d'être aussi gentil avec moi alors que tu aurais pu m'envoyer bouler. Encore désolée. A tout à l'heure. XO B._ »

Je rangeais mon portable afin de respecter le travail des autres, je n'aimerais qu'on me fasse la même chose pendant mon morceau. Cependant, j'avais envie de discuter avec elle encore et encore.

Le cours prenait forme et les étudiants osaient de plus en plus prendre la parole pour critiquer les compositions et pour donner leur ressenti. Les échanges étaient vraiment intéressants.

A un moment, j'entendis les premières notes de ma composition de la veille. J'avais déposé mon CD plus tôt le matin au bureau du prof.

Une fois mon morceau fini, le prof demanda d'abord qu'elle était le ressenti après avoir écouté le morceau.

-Tristesse

-Colère

-Amour

-Perte

-Tendresse

J'en restais scotché. J'avais réussi à bien retranscrire les émotions que je ressentais même si « amour » et « perte » n'étaient pas ce que j'avais cherché à faire ressentir. Consciemment en tout cas…

-Vous avez visé juste, sur le papier, il est écrit tendresse et colère. Alors maintenant, critique du morceau. Y-a-t-il des problèmes de successions de notes, des « canards », des incohérences ? Je vous écoute.

-Je pense que la colère pourrait se ressentir un peu plus en jouant plus fort. Proposa un jeune homme blond.

-Oui, à part ça ?

Le silence se fit dans la classe.

-Et bien, je crois que l'on peut féliciter cet élève pour nous avoir permis d'écouter une très belle composition. Espérons connaître son identité un jour ! Rajouta-t'il en faisant voler son regard sur toute la classe.

Une fierté intérieure s'amplifiait en moi. J'avais eu tellement peur de leur réaction, de mal faire. Bella semblait être une bonne muse…

Le cours se finit. On avait passé 4 heures à parler des compositions des uns et des autres. Je rangeais mes affaires et pensais déjà à aller voir Bella qui m'avait renvoyé un message me disant.

« _J'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis, je t'attends après ton cours. _»

Alors que j'étais en train de taper une réponse sur mon clavier, Tanya s'approcha de moi.

-Tu n'as pas été très bavard en cours ! Alors c'était laquelle ta compo ?

-Euh, en fait, en cours, je préfère écouter. Sinon, pour la compo, tu le sauras en même temps que les autres .

Elle ne semblait pas contente que je ne veuille pas lui répondre. Et elle marcha en silence à mes côtés.

Je répondais à Bella.

« _Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! J'arrive dans peu de temps, mon cours vient de se terminer. Prête à me supporter ? _»

Je sortis du bâtiment et entendis quelqu'un derrière moi me crier : « Avec plaisir ! »

A sa voix, je sus que c'était elle. Je me retournais et elle affichait un grand sourire. Elle s'était changée par rapport à tout à l'heure. Elle portait une jupe en jean courte mais pas trop avec un top blanc et des converses basses noires. Elle était très jolie.

Tanya se retourna aussi et je la saluais pour rejoindre Bella et l'embrasser de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait plus tôt pour me quitter.

J'étais comme un gamin, mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et encore plus quand je la vis rougir. Elle était si mignonne. J'étais en train de tomber amoureux et ça m'effrayait… Cela ne m'était jamais vraiment arrivé. J'avais déjà flirté avec des filles mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Je n'arrivais pas à faire partie de ces mecs qui couchent à droite à gauche. J'avais une mère qui m'avait appris les bonnes manières envers les filles, et avec une sœur comme Alice, je n'avais pas intérêt à faire de faux pas !

-Comment était ton cours ? Me lança Bella.

-Très bien, on a fait des écoutes de nos compositions et on les a critiquées. C'était vraiment bien. Et toi cet aprem ?

-Oh, très bien. Il faisait beau donc j'ai préféré passer te chercher afin qu'on profite de la chaleur de l'été. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non !

On continuait de parler de choses et d'autres tout en marchant sur le campus. C'était un campus très « vert », on avait de la chance. On s'était dirigé vers un gros arbre et on s'assit dessous. Le silence prit place mais il était confortable.

Elle prit soudain la parole.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'a priori j'avais raison tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on discutait ?

J'essayais de me remémorer la discussion et elle me revint en mémoire.

-Tu disais qu'à priori, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu avais raison. J'ai été mort d'inquiétude et je le suis toujours.

Elle me regardait interloquée, me prenant surement pour un fou.

-Pourquoi l'es-tu encore ? M'interrogea-t'elle.

Je réfléchis en me triturant l'arête du nez pour lui donner la réponse adéquate et pour éviter de lui faire peur avec de grandes déclarations.

-Je ne sais pas… Je dois te l'avouer. Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai toujours envie de savoir si tu vas bien.

-Ecoute, Edward, je sais que ce qui est arrivé samedi soir est grave. Si tu n'avais pas été là, ça aurait pu être pire mais ne t'inquiète plus pour moi. Je ferais attention désormais. Et j'ai bodyguard Emmet avec moi maintenant. Rigola-t'elle.

Je la suivis. J'aimais son rire. Je repris mon sérieux pour lui dire :

-Ecoute Bella, je m'inquièterai pour toi que tu le veuilles ou non. Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas être ton garde du corps ?

-Parce que tu voudrais être obligé de me suivre, moi et mes sautes d'humeur ?

-Toi je veux bien, mais tes sautes d'humeur, je m'en passerais !

Elle me tirait la langue et se mit à rire. Elle se pencha sur moi sans le vouloir et sa tête frôla mon épaule. L'odeur de ses cheveux me parvint, elle sentait si bon. J'avais envie de la garder près de moi plus longtemps mais il ne fallait pas que j'en demande trop.

Le soir commençait à tomber et nous nous faisions tous les deux harcelés par sa meilleure amie pour elle et par ma sœur pour moi. On parlait d'elles en se disant qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvées.

Au moment de se quitter, alors que nous marchions toujours, Bella se stoppa net. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Edward, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se ballade tous les deux dans San Francisco ? Je ne veux pas qu'Emmet m'accompagne, on doit faire le même travail. Et si ton offre de garde du corps tient toujours, je suis prête à t'engager le temps d'une après-midi et peut-être même de la soirée. Ca te dirait ?

Elle m'avait fait cette proposition sans vraiment me regarder. Elle rougissait comme à son habitude. Comment voulait-elle que je lui dise non ? Et surtout, comment pourrais-je ? Je pris son menton entre mes doigts pour qu'elle me regarde. Je plongeais sans crainte dans ses yeux chocolats.

-Bien sur Bella, je suis à ta disposition. Quand voudrais-tu faire ça ?

Je lâchais son menton mais continuais à la fixer.

-Euh… Mercredi ça t'irait ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas cours !

-C'est cool !

Elle sautillait sur place. Ca me rappelait quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, se rendant surement compte de ce qu'elle faisait et se mit à rire.

-Oh ma pauvre, tu as attrapé le syndrome d'Alice ! lui lançai-je.

-Ah non !! On peut en guérir ???

-Oui, tu en es à une phase légère. C'est pris à temps !

-Ouf ! ça me rassure… Me dit elle dans un sourire. Bon, même si ta compagnie est très agréable, nous devons rentrer car nous avons tous deux un interrogatoire à subir.

-Ne sois pas si triste Bella. Jess n'est pas si terrible !

- C'est vrai que, comparée à Alice, elle est un ange !

Je grinçai des dents et elle rit de plus belle. Je l'embrassais de nouveau sur la joue et elle s'éloigna, se retournant pour vérifier que je m'en aille aussi. Mais je ne pouvais bouger. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, revint vers moi presqu'en courant. Mon cœur battit beaucoup plus vite à ce moment.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et atteignit ma joue de ses douces lèvres puis me chuchota « A demain Edward. »

Elle repartit cette fois sans se retourner. J'avais senti la chaleur de sa peau près de la mienne et je ma joue me brulait.

Je retournai à mon appartement où Alice m'attendait de pied ferme. Or, je ne voulais pas parler ce soir. Je tenais à rester dans ce beau monde, dans la petite bulle que Bella et moi avions créé ce soir.

Avant de m'endormir et de plonger dans des rêves qui seraient certainement doux, je tapais sur mon clavier.

« _Bonne nuit petit ange. Merci pour cet après midi. J'ai passé un très bon moment. A demain. XO E._ »

Je posais mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, réglais mon réveil pour le lendemain. J'éteignais la lumière quand mon téléphone éclaira la pièce.

«_ Ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier, plutôt à moi de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Edward, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Bonne nuit et fais de jolis rêves. _»

Ils seraient beaux, je n'en doutais absolument pas…

* * *

*****

***

*

**Une petite review ? (moue made in Alice Cullen… :P)**


	13. Chapter 13

Je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser pour le retard dans mes chapitres pour celles qui me suivent (vous êtes encore là ?) Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, et ce sera un peu pareil pour la suite… Les 3 semaines qui suivent vont être assez intenses mais je vous promets d'essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible ! ;)

Alors je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, les mises en alerte, etc…

Butterflied75 : Attention Tanya n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! :P

bourriquet87 : J'espère que tu vas bien miss ! ;) Et oui, elle est romantique cette fic, j'ai même l'impression d'être trop « nian-nian » quelques fois, faut que j'apprenne à me calmer !

anayata : C'est pas pour tout de suite l'attaque de Tanya mais t'as raison, elle ne lachera pas l'affaire si facilement ! :P

benassya : Merci miss pour ta review ! Je savais que la moue made in Cullen était top ! :P

odrey6401 : Merci à toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

Blueberry-Pie2 : Oui Jacob est dans cette histoire, j'en parle dans les premiers chapitres, mais il va revenir ! :P

pride-and-prejudiceee : Merci pour ton commentaire miss !! Je prends tes conseils avec plaisir ! Je vais essayer de mettre ça en place au fur et à mesure mais tu devrais être un peu contente pour ce chapitre ! :P

Voilà, bonne lecture maintenant, et une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! :p

*

***

*****

* * *

POV Bella :

Le lendemain je fus réveillée par Jess… Quoi ?? Par Jess ? La marmotte ?

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et pus voir qu'elle avait un air qui ne me laissait rien présager de bon…

-Au rapport, soldat Swan !

- Jess… Laisse moi profiter de mon lit !

- Pas d'excuses ! Je te demande un rapport complet, précis, avec des tas de détails qui pourraient te sembler futils de ta soirée avec Edward !

J'ouvrais définitivement les yeux. Elle ne me lâcherait pas, je devais m'y faire. Mais je me décidais à la faire mariner comme il fallait.

-ouais, c'était sympa.

-Mais encore ?

-Il est très sympa comme mec.

- Peux-tu au moins me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

-Euh… il m'a raconté qu'au bal du promo du lycée, Alice portait la même robe qu'une autre ! Elle avait flashé sur une robe et avait donc décidé de ne pas dessiner celle qu'elle porterait au bal… Et finalement , elle aurait du la faire elle-même! Tu te rends compte un peu ??!!

Mon amie me regarda avec les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh pauvre Alice ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place ! tu sais si elle est restée à la soirée ? Moi je n'aurais jamais osé…

-Je ne sais pas, il faudra que tu lui demandes quand tu la verras ! En attendant, je vais prendre une bonne douche !

Et voilà, j'avais réussi à détourner son attention d'Edward…. Pour combien de temps ? Je n'en savais rien mais c'était déjà ça !

On était en route et Jess était toujours en train de penser à Alice et son bal de promo… Oui, des fois elle pouvait être très superficielle..

On rejoignait les autres, Alice et Edward arrivèrent en même temps que nous alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie attendait déjà.

On se salua tous, la bonne humeur était de mise.

-Allez, en route pour les cours ! Dit Emmett

-Mon garde du corps est un rabat-joie !

-Et Emy, respire un peu on a le temps ! Ajouta Alice

-Quoi Monkey Man , tu ne veux plus passer de temps avec nous ?!

Monkey Man ??? Ca sortait d'où ça ?

On se tournait vers Rosalie.

-quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

-C'est quoi ce surnom ? Demanda Alice alors qu'on était tous en train de pouffer de rire.

-Bah, Emmett me fait penser à un singe : toujours en train de parader devant les femellles, et à essayer de faire des blagues…

Le principal intéressé se braqua pendant qu'on explosait tous de rire. On avait un surnom pour lui et il allait en baver dès qu'il m'énerverait trop. Merci Rose !

On alla tous à nos cours, se saluant de la main et avec des regards plus ou moins entendus. Emmett était en colère contre Rosalie, Jess regardait Alice comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus pour enfin poser sa question et Edward et moi… Bah, c'est Edward et moi… On s'observait du coin de l'œil sans trop s'approcher. C'était bizarre mais ça me plaisait. Et je ne voulais pas non plus que le groupe se fasse des idées.

La matinée passa très vite.

On se dirigea vers la cantine de la fac, j'avais hâte d'y être pour voir quelle ambiance il y règnerait après ce matin. Jess avec Alice, Rose avec Emmett. Et là, je vis Tanya collée à Edward. Encore elle !

Je me forçais à sourire en arrivant à la table. Cette sensation de jalousie n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciais et je ne la maitrisais pas du tout.

-Hey Bells !

-salut les filles ! vous allez bien ?

-Alors il parait qu'au moment des photos pour le yearbook tu avais un œil au beurre noir à cause d'une chute ?

-Comment tu sais ça Alice ? Lui lançais-je en fusillant immédiatement Jess du regard.

-Ecoute, tu as raconté quelque chose dont j'avais honte, je me venge ! dit elle en me tirant la langue.

On ne pouvait pas en vouloir longtemps en Alice, surtout que je savais qu'elle n'avait pas un méchant fond. Elle ne faisait que me taquiner.

-Pour la défense de Bella, elle avait chuté à cause d'une flaque de glace et elle aurait pu perdre un œil en se prenant le rétro de sa voiture.

- Jess, il est trop tard pour prendre ma défense ! Tu paieras pour ta trahison !

Tout le monde riait autour de la table, moi aussi. Cependant je me sentais minable. J'avais toujours été maladroite au possible, toujours à être aux endroits où il ne fallait pas. Telle était ma vie ; remplie d'énormes imprévus des plus désagréables avec quelques fois de pointes de bonheur.

-Faudra amener le yearbook, qu'on voit ça . Ajouta Tanya qu'on n'avais pas entendu depuis le début.

-Heureusement pour moi, habitant une petite ville où tout le monde se connait, et ayant un père flic, j'ai eu droit à une nouvelle photo quand je n'ai plus eu aucune couleur sur le visage ! Donc aucune trace de cet incident !

Tanya parut déçue. Ou alors je me faisait des idées…

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas si malchanceuse que ça ! Me dit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui tirai la langue et lui fis un grand sourire.

L'après midi passa également rapidement.

Le soir, Alice et Edward nous raccompagnait jusqu'à notre chambre car Alice avait besoin de je-ne-sais-quoi-de-super-important que ma génialissime-merveilleuse colocataire et meilleure amie avait amené avec elle. Bien sur, je n'ai fait que citer Alice

Alors qu'on arrivait presqu'à la porte, j'entendis un surnom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis un moment.

-Alors Sweety Bells, on ne dit pas bonjour ?

Je me retournais et je lui sautais dans les bras.

**POV Edward.**

C'était qui ce mec ? Et pourquoi elle lui sautait dans les bras ?

-Oh tu m'as manqué ! Si tu savais !

-Oui je crois que tu as du mal à te passer de moi ! Ajouta le mec en ébouriffant les cheveux de ma belle.

-C'est c'la oui ! Arrête ton char !!

Elle continuait de rire et elle se retourna vers nous comme si elle se souvenait qu'on existait.

-Heu, je vous présente Jasper mon frère. Jazz, voici Jess que tu connais déjà et Alice et Edward qui sont frère et sœur.

-Enchanté ! Répondit-il. C'est donc toi qui t'es occupé de ma petite sœur quand il a fallu lui arriver quelque chose. Je te remercie !

Il tapa amicalement sa main sur mon épaule.

Finalement, il avait plutôt l'air sympa.

Alice et Jess étaient toutes les deux muettes, avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-Les filles, vous allez gober une mouche !

Bella rit doucement tandis que Jasper et moi la suivions. Les deux autres filles, par contre, riaient beaucoup moins. Je vis Alice piquer un fard alors que d'habitude ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.

Oh non ! Elle en pinçait pour ce mec ! On allait pas quand même s'échanger les sœurs ! J'avais vu Bella en premier, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse tout capoter à cause d'un petit coup de foudre pour Jasper.

Je me décidais à les bouger moi-même.

-Bon les filles, allez chercher votre truc machin chose dans la chambre et Alice on y va ! On ne va pas camper ici !

Alice ressortit avec un sac rempli de tissus variés. Elle salua rapidement tout le monde et on se mit en route.

La soirée fut bizarre, Alice était dans ses pensées. Complètement à l'ouest. Même les dessins qu'elle faisait n'étaient pas si terribles. Je me permis une reflexion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as petite Alice ? Tu as perdu l'inspiration ?

Elle me toisa et partit dans sa chambre.

Waow, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il faudrait qu'on m'explique un jour le fonctionnement des filles en général. Elle sont complètement incompréhensibles…

Je te fais des sourires, je t'ignore, je t'adresse un seul mot de toute la journée alors que la veille on a super bien discuté… Ah, ça c'est ce que je vis avec Bella. On avance d'un pas et on recule de trois. C'est sympa, je n'ai pas du tout l'impression de stagner ! Ce qui me rassurait dans un sens était la sortie du lendemain ensemble dans San Francisco. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être.

J'allais enfin me coucher. J'étais fatigué. Je n'avais pas eu de messages aujourd'hui. Je me décidais à lui envoyer un.

« Bonne nuit à toi ! J'étais content de rencontrer ton frère. Demain on se donne RDV à 14h devant ton bâtiment ? X. E. »

Je m'endormis sans avoir eu de réponse.

* * *

*****

***

*

Le chapitre n'est pas super long, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !;)

Mérite-t-il une review ? A vous de me le dire… ou pas ! :P


	14. Chapter 14

Ce sont les vacances pour moi jusque début septembre. (je pars mi juillet) mais j'aurais donc du temps pour écrire ! Voici un nouveau chapitre… Je n'ai pas eu le temps avant.

La relation entre nos deux tourtereaux avancent petit à petit. L'arrivée de Jazz chamboule des choses et des personnes. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours mon histoire !

Merci aux ajouts en favoris, aux alertes, etc… 3 et place aux réponses de reviews ! :p

**benassya :** Voici la suite miss ! Tu as vu, pas besoin d'attendre 4 mois, juste un petit mois… :p j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**lyllou **: J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, même si j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et le poster. Mais le voilà ! J'epsère que tu me posteras ton avis !

**Butterflied75** : Tu as la réponse à ta question : pourquoi Bella ne répond pas tout de suite au texto ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**anayata **: Oui Jazz est là ! Et après avoir vu Eclipse, j'ai encore plus envie de le voir dans ma fic ! :p Bon, Tanya, elle s'accroche que veux-tu ! Mais elle ne sera pas là dans ce chapitre, rassurée ? :p

**Lodiie** : tu as bien cernée Tanya… Et oui Alice semble sous le charme… il n'y a pas qu'elle… :p

**35nanou** : Edward devrait suivre tes conseils : se décoller de Tanya. En tout cas, sache qu'elle ne sera pas là dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est pour mieux revenir ! ^^

**mimie05** : contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre. Oui Jacob va faire son entrée à un moment donné. Pas de doute là-dessus ! :p

**shachou** : Merci à toi ! J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! )

**leti60** : Merci ! Voici la suite !

**Anditwas** : Pour jessica, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Elle avait déjà vu Jazz, mais elle était plus jeune, c'est comme si ça comptait pas ! :p Ses hormones n'étaient pas encore en ébullition ! ^^

**Miss-Aurore **: Je penserais à mettre une claque à Tanya. Je le garde pour un prochain chapitre ! ^^ très bonne idée. Contente que cette fic te plaise et merci à ma Yoro d'avoir fait de la pub alors ! :p voici la suite, j'espère que la sortie te plaira.

**odrey6401 **: contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**calimero59** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Blueberry-Pie2** : merci pour cette review. Désolée de vous faire attendre autant ! :s Jasper est arrivé et il est bien présent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Alice Jasper 4ever** : bon, que du Jasper pour ce chapitre, mais une nouvelle rencontre entre eux aura bientôt lieu ! )

**Maintenant, place au chapitre 14 !**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella :**

J'avais passé la soirée entière avec mon frère. Quel bonheur de le revoir ! Il m'avait tellement manqué. Depuis qu'il était à la Fac, je le voyais assez rarement. Il ne rentrait pas souvent à Forks. La ville était trop pleine de souvenirs malheureux à son goût.

On avait parlé de tout et de rien. Je lui avais raconté mon début d'année, les projets que j'avais à monter. Et je lui parlais de ma ballade dans San Francisco le lendemain avec Edward. Il me proposa de nous accompagner pour nous faire découvrir des coins sympas, seulement connus par les habitués de la ville. J'acceptais avec plaisir même si l'idée de me retrouver seule avec Edward tout un après-midi m'enchantait.

Alors que mon frère repartait et que je rejoignais mon lit pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, je regardais mon téléphone. Edward m'avait envoyé un message. Je lui répondais aussitôt même s'il devait déjà dormir puisque son message avait été envoyé il y a près de deux heures. J'hésitais, de peur de le réveiller mais me dis que ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir de voir mon message le lendemain matin. « Dsl de ne répondre que maintenant ! Retrouvailles avec mon frère… Ok pour 14h demain! Bonne nuit ! X. B. »

Je m'endormais très rapidement.

Le lendemain, je profitais de ne pas avoir cours pour dormir plus longtemps. Je me réveillais un peu après 10h et me dirigeais comme toujours vers les douches. Ma vie était réglée comme du papier à musique… En revenant, Jess était assise sur le lit dans le genre de position qui veut dire « faut qu'on parle ! »

-Coucou Jess, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se mit à… rougir ! Bon, étonnant de sa part !

-Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal…

Oula, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

-Euh… Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir Jess… Dis moi tout !

J'essayais de paraitre sûre de moi mais à ce moment, j'étais en proie à de l'incompréhension totale. Elle avait un air grave, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…

-J'aicraquépourtonfrèremaiss'ilteplaitnem'enveuxpas ! Débita-t'elle à une vitesse folle.

Je dus me répéter pour moi-même ce qu'elle avait dit. Et quand je compris enfin (oui, il me faut parfois du temps…), j'éclatais de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?

- Pour rien… Dis-je en me mordant la joue pour me calmer. Ecoute Jess, j'aime mon frère mais avec les filles, c'est un co***rd fini ! Il joue avec elles et je n'ai pas envie qu'il joue avec toi.

-Mais Bella, il peut peut-être changer pour moi…

Waow, elle croyait vraiment ça ? Comme je lui avais dit, Jazz était un salaud avec les filles et le jour où il changerait pour l'une d'entre elles, il faudra vraiment qu'elle soit spéciale à ses yeux. Non pas que je pensais que Jess ne pourrait pas être ce genre de filles. Mais pas pour mon frère. Elle correspondait trop aux filles qu'il se tapait pour passer le temps…

-Jess, ne compte pas trop là-dessus. Tu sais, j'ai parlé de son voyage en Europe hier et il semble s'être très bien amusé là-bas… Et il a l'air d'apprécier énormément son mode de vie..

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… n'est-ce pas Bells ? Au fait, tu as rendez-vous avec Edward cet aprem ?

-Euh oui… comment le sais-tu ?

-Hum, j'ai mes sources… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-une ballade dans San Francisco, chaperonnée par mon frère. Dis-je en bougonnant.

-Je peux venir ?

-Non ! J'avais peut-être crié un peu fort…

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

-J'étais sensée passer l'après-midi avec Edward, mon frère s'incruste. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine en visite groupée de San Francisco par le guide Jasper…

-Ok, ok… Dis donc, tu as hâte d'être avec lui. Dis moi tout !

-Et bien… J'aime bien…

-Attends ! M'interrompit-elle.J'appelle Angela, réunion au sommet !

Youhou !

-Hey Ange ! C'est Jess, réunion au sommet concernant Bella et ses sentiments pour son bel Edward !

-Du calme jess, pourquoi tu parles déjà de sentiments pour lui alors que je le connais depuis peu ?

-Bon, Ange, si tu voyais la manière qu'ils ont de se bouffer du regard ! on dirait qu'ils vont se sauter dessus, à chaque fois.

Je rougis instantanément.

-Calme toi Jess, intervint Angela. Je suis sûre que Bella est rouge pivoine. Vas y Bella, raconte juste comment ut te sens quand tu es avec lui…

-Merci Angela. Je fusillais Jess du regard. Alors… C'est juste que j'aime bien être avec lui, la conversation est facile, les rires aussi. Il est adorable, mignon, intelligent, intéressant.

-Ca fait beaucoup de choses. Dit mon amie au bout du fil.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais pour l'instant, il s'agit d'un ami avec qui j'aime passer du temps.

-un ami come Jake ?

-Euh, non pas vraiment.

-Oui, Ed, lui la fait craqué. Ajouta Jess.

Et c'est reparti, Bella mode tomate…

-Bon, les filles, non pas que je n'aime pas notre conversation mais je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi. Ange, raconte nous ! Comment se passe la fac ? Et avec Ben ?

-Les filles, j'aime Ben de plus en plus. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Jess et moi nous regardions complètement attendries comme devant un nouveau né.

-Sinon, la fac c'est sympa mais vous me manquez tellement. Si je pouvez je viendrais vous y rejoindre…

Jess et moi parlions en même temps pour lui dire à quel point elle aussi nous manquait. On raccrochait peu de temps après. Nous étions toujours nostalgique après ces coups de fil à trois. Mon monde serait parfait si Ange était ici ! e tma mère aux côtés de mon père…

Mon frère débarqua quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bells, je t'emmène déjeuner ! Je connais un endroit top !

Jessica le regardait entrer tandis qu'il la saluait d'un geste de la main. Je passais à côté d'elle et lui murmurais.

-Frotte toi le coin de la bouche, tu baves.

Elle le fit immédiatement, et me fusilla du regard alors que je lui souhaitais une bonne journée et que je suivais mon frère à l'extérieur.

-J'espère que nous n'allons pas trop loin. Edward doit nous rejoindre devant le bâtiment à 14h.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à 5 minutes d'ici.

-Ok, allez c'est parti. Tu m'invites au moins ?

-Bien sûr Sweetie Bells ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre première année. Mais s'il te plait, ne te laisse pas embobiner aussi facilement par d'autres garçons…

-Mais Jazz, tu sais que personne ne peut te résister. Quant aux autres garçons, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu ma dose de malheur… Lui répondis dans un petit sourire alors qu'un frisson parcourait mon dos.

Mon frère me serra dans ses bras. Cela me rassura.

On arrivait au restaurant. Je m'y régalais et on rigolait bien tous les deux. J'arrivais à une affirmation : Mon frère n'était franchement pas prêt à se caser et il fallait que Jess laisse tomber.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure de retrouver Edward devant le bâtiment.

Il était de dos lorsque j'arrivais, on aurait dit qu'il scrutait la porte avec insistance.

J'arrivais derrière lui et posais mes mains sur ses yeux. J'allais lui demander de qui il s'agissait mais mon frère me devança. Edward retira rapidement mes mains comme pris de panique. Mon frère et moi éclations de rire devant sa réaction et il nous suivit tout en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Salut Edward.

-Hey mec ! Ca va ?

-Coucou vous deux ! Ca va Jasper et toi ?

-Super ! J'ai des tas de coins à vous montrer dans San Francisco !

Et là, c'est le drame. Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Edward que mon frère nous accompagnerait.

-Oui, justement Edward, j'ai oublié de te dire que mon frère s'incruste cet aprem pour nous faire découvrir des coins soit-disant et je cite « super branchés que ma petite tête n'aurait pas trouvé et là où mes jambes maigres ne m'auraient pas emmené. »

-Ok. Me répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Finalement il ne m'en voulait pas. Je montais rapidement prendre mon sac qui contenait mon appareil photo et mes divers accessoires, et redescendais à vive allure, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, pour rejoindre les garçons.

C'était parti pour la ballade à travers SF ! Nous suivions mon frère depuis deux heures maintenant. Edward et moi étions derrière lui pendant qu'il nous décrivait les bâtiments, leurs origine, etc… J'étais en mode off, je ne comprenais plus rien et j'étais crevée de marcher autant. J'avais pris pas mal de photos. Je les regarderais ce soir mais j'étais plutôt fière de moi.

Alors qu'on marchait tous les deux, Edward me souffla à l'oreille :

-Tes jambes ne sont pas maigres Bella. Elles sont juste fines et très belles.

Je m'empourprais immédiatement. Et lui renvoyais un sourire éclatant. Respire Bella, respire.

Mon frère s'arrêta soudain et eut juste le temps de dire « Oh non, pas elle ! » qu'on entendait déjà une voix stridente et agaçante s'élevait.

-Jasper ! Ca fait tellement longtemps.

-Maria… Oui.

Je voyais mon frère mal à l'aise. C'était donc elle cette Maria ! Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant près d'un an (un vrai record pour mon frère), il était complètement accro. Elle l'avait trompé et depuis, il détestait les femmes. Une seule fille peut faire disparaitre le gentleman qui est en chaque homme. Car oui, mon frère était de ceux là… Avant. Avant elle.

Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre et à son expression, je voyais que c'était toujours aussi difficile pour lui.

-Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre tous les deux, je suis sûre que nous avons des tas de choses à nous raconter, dit-elle d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire… Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Edward prit la parole.

-Mais Jazz, tu ne voulais pas nous montrer encore des choses par ici ?

Mon frère lui fit un signe de tête comme pour le remercier et lui répondit :

-Ca ira pour aujourd'hui, je vous ai assez fait marcher. Je vous libère jeunes padawan !

-Ok… Tu es sûr, Jazz parce que je tiens encore sur mes pieds !

-T'inquiète Sweetie Bells, on pourra faire ça une autre fois ! Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je regardais Edward tandis que mon frère et Maria s'en allait de leur côté.

-Que fait-on garde du corps n°2 ?

Il rit :

-Et si je t'invitais à boire un verre afin de nous rafraichir après cette longue marche ?

-Un garde du corps est sensé avoir de l'endurance et être à l'épreuve de la soif quand il protège quelqu'un.

-Oh, mais je suis très endurant Bella. C'est juste que vu la couleur de ton visage et ta respiration saccadée, je pense que tu as besoin d'une pause.

Je rougis aussitôt à cause de la première partie de sa phrase. Etait-ce un message codé ? ou alors une phrase toute simple, que moi, perverse, j'avais mal interprétée ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à ma voix intérieure qu'il me prit la maint et m'emmena sur une table en terrasse.

Le soleil était encore très présent ici. J'aimais cet endroit en partie pour ça. La chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, le teint hâlé qu'elle prendrait peut-être un jour. (mais là, faut pas rêver.)

Nous étions assis, profitant de la présence de l'autre et du fait d'être assis. Après avoir passé commande, j'engageai la conversation.

-Désolée encore pour avoir transformé cette excursion à 2 en trio.

-Oui mais finalement, elle se termine tous les deux. Et puis, ton frère nous a vraiment fait découvrir des endroits sympas. J'ai vu que tu as pris des tas de photos. Tu t'es sentie inspirée ?

-Oui beaucoup. J'aime les endroits nouveaux, et puis les personnes nouvelles aussi.

J'avais pris des photos d'Edward à son insu. J'aimais les portraits , mais les portraits naturels, ceux qui ne sont pas posés, ceux qui sont pris à un moment auquel le modèle, le sujet ne s'attend pas. J'espérais qu'elles seraient réussies mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler tout de suite.

-J'aime beaucoup passé du temps avec toi Bella. Murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Souflai-je.

Petit à petit, nous nous rapprochions. Nous ne nous quittions pas du regard. Le sien était intense. J'aurais pu y plonger à corps perdu. Je le voyais se mordre la lèvre inférieure, je fis de même. J'avais envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres mais pris sur moi...Nous nous rapprochions toujours quand:

-Voici votre commande ! Lança la serveuse visiblement fière de son entrée.

* * *

Ce chapitre mérite-t-il une review? A vous de me le dire ou pas!

Mais sachez que ça fait toujours plaisir! :p


	15. Chapter 15

Oh, une mise à jour sur cette fic ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je me moque de moi-même et m'excuse du retard accumulé. J'ai cru que je pourrais écrire pendant les vacances et il s'avère que non ! Pas toujours le temps, ni forcément l'inspiration. De plus, je passe mon temps libre à , surtout, lire des fics (en anglais en ce moment) et j'avoue que c'est très prenant.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et favoris !

Je vais maintenant répondre à vos reviews. Sachez qu'à partir de ce chapitre, je répondrais individuellement pour ceux qui ont un compte et toujours sur les nouveaux chapitres pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. Je pense que je vous enverrais un teaser également afin que l'attente soit un peu plus facile…

**anayata :** Et non, la serveuse n'est pas Tanya. Et non, Edward ne fait pas la tête car finalement il passe du temps avec elle et qu'au début il n'a pas forcément le choix ! :p

**calimero59** : Merci beaucoup !

**anna-cool **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à la lire et qu'elle te plaira toujours autant !

**Blueberry-Pie2** : Merci pour ta review ! 3 J'ai adoré Eclipse ! Pour moi aussi, il s'agit du meilleur film ! J'adore le leg hitch et la demande en mariage ! 3 :p

**Sicia17** : Si la serveuse avait attendu 5 minutes de plus, ça n'aurait pas été drôle ! :p

**helimoen** : Merci à toi ! Voici la suite ! )

**lucie10** : Merci beaucoup, ta review me touche ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Laliie26** : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review est très encourageante, motivante et j'ai adoré la lire ! :p Tu attends le premier baiser, et bien, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :p

**benassya** : Ah voilà, ton Edward et Bella. Pour jasper et Alice, ce n'est pas pour maintenant mais je pense que tu vois juste… :p

**shachou** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre le sera aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**POV Bella**

Frustrée. C'était le sentiment que je ressentais après avoir été dérangée par la serveuse, Miss-je-me-penche-pour-que-tout-le-monde-profite-de-mon-décoleté.

A voir la tête d'Edward, j'aurais dit qu'il pensait comme moi.

Après le départ de cette stupide, imbécile, arrogante et allumeuse fille, je baissais la tête, gênée par ce qui avait failli se passer.

Edward me plaisait. Comment ne pourrait-il pas plaire de toute façon… ? Il était gentil, attentionné, intéressant, intelligent, beau, sexy. En gros il était parfait. Ca me paraissait d'ailleurs louche. Trop de garçons était comme ça pour arriver à leurs fins et ensuite se débarrasser de vous. Mais au fond de moi, je me doutais qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Je me cherchais juste des excuses pour le repousser.

Je n'avais jamais eu de vrai petit ami. Bon, embrasser Tyler Crowley en première était ma seule expérience physique avec un garçon. D'ailleurs je n'en avais pas gardé un très bon souvenir. Il avait glissé sa langue dans ma bouche trop brusquement. Je n'avais pas réitéré l'expérience. Il m'avait dégouté des baisers… Jacob avait déjà essayé. Mais je ne l'avais pas laissé faire un pas de plus quand je l'avais vu observé observer mes lèvres avec trop d'attention et qu'il avait passé sa langue sur les siennes.

Enfin, j'étais en train de penser à mon « passé » très pauvre alors qu'un garçon magnifique était à mes côtés…

Imbécile !

- Hum , il se racla la gorge. Ca te dirait de trinquer ?

Je rougissais en le regardant, pensant de nouveau à ce qui avait failli se passer.

- Oui, à quoi veux-tu trinquer ?

- Trinquons à cette nouvelle année dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle université et des rencontres…intéressantes.

- Et bien je suis d'accord. A tout ça alors ! Je levais mon verre et lui souriais.

On parlait de choses et d'autres sans aborder ce qui avait failli se passer avant que la serveuse ne débarque. On finissait nos verres et on décidait de repartir vers la fac.

Alors qu'on marchait, il effleurait ma main discrètement. Je ressentais encore des sortes de décharges électriques. Légères mais bien assez pour en être perturbée. Mais aussi, pour vouloir recommencer. J'effleurai sa main moi aussi. On continuait comme ça quelques minutes encore jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main glisser dans la mienne. Il me lançait un regard comme pour me demander mon approbation. Je serrais délicatement sa main comme pour lui donner mon accord et un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le mien suivit aussitôt.

On arrivait devant mon bâtiment. Le moment de se dire au revoir était arrivé.

- Et bien, bonne soirée Bella.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée cette après-midi, même si mon frère…

Il me coupait la parole en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne savais comment réagir. Mais sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres commençait commencèrent une douce danse au contact des siennes. Le baiser, bien que commençait commencçé d'une manière brusque, se révélait d'une douceur étonnante. Je le sentais s'éloigner de moi. Mes yeux toujours fermés. Je les ouvrais doucement et le regardais. Il me souriait timidement et me scrutait comme s'il attendait une réaction de ma part. Je restais bouche-bée devant son geste. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse. Pas aussi vite.

- Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas réussi à me contenir…

Il rougissait. C'était la première fois que je voyais ses joues prendre une teinte rose.

- Ne t'excuse pas.

J'étais étonnée par moi-même de réussir à aligner une phrase correcte. Bon, il n'y avait que 3 mots, mais tout de même !

Prise d'un élan de courage ou je ne sais quoi, je m'approchais de nouveau vers lui, crochetais sa nuque et l'embrassais. Je sentais son sourire se former sur ses lèvres, ses mains se posaient posèrent sur mes hanches et notre baiser s'approfondissait. Il glissait sa langue dans ma bouche et je l'acceptais avec plaisir. Nos langues dansaient doucement entre elles, comme si elles faisaient connaissance, elles s'apprivoisaient peu à peu. A bout de souffle tous les deux, nous mettions mîmes fin au baiser. Je lâchais sa nuque doucement. Il enlevais ses mains de mes hanches mais prenait mes mains à la place.

- Bella, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te laisser repartir après ça.

Je gloussais bêtement. Je ressentais la même chose.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer non plus mais le devoir m'appelle. J'ai mes photos à retravailler.

- D'accord… dit il… dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il portait mes mains à sa bouche et déposais un baiser sur chacune d'elles.

- Bonne nuit ma Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. A demain ?

- Bonne nuit Edward. Oui, à demain…

Et il s'approchait et posais ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser des plus chastes. Il lâchait mes mains et se retournait pour prendre le chemin en direction de chez lui. Je le regardais s'éloigner et il se retournait de temps en à autre en me lançant son sourire en coin et en me faisant un signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision. Je me retenais pour ne pas le suivre et demander un autre baiser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait pour moi mais c'est comme s'il m'avait envoutée…

J'avais des papillons dans le ventre et courrais presque jusqu'à ma chambre pour raconter comme il se doit ce qui venait de se passer à Jess et à Angela si on arrivait à l'avoir au téléphone.

Alors que je racontais mon après-midi à mes deux meilleures amies, elles gloussaient ensemble, s'émerveillaient des moindres petits détails. Elles en arrivaient vite à la conclusion que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse...

Outch, déjà !

Même pas un mois que je suis là et je tombe sous le charme d'un garçon. Mais quel garçon !

Pendant toute la conversation, Jess avait ouvert un paquet de chips sur le quel je m'étais ruée. Elle m'avait fait m'arrêter me fixant de son air maternel et me disant je n'avais pas besoin de manger autant. Pourtant je ressentais cette faim. Une faim telle que j'avais du mal à m'arrêter. J'étais en train de refaire une crise. Comme avec le gâteau au chocolat quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ma crise la fois dernière et j'en étais plutôt contente mais là, elle n'était pas passée à côté... La culpabilité m'envahissait d'un coup. Jess raccrochait de la conversation qu'on avait avec Angela.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu recommences à manger autant ? Tu as une crise ?

- Mais non Jess. J'essayais de la rassurer. Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je me rue sur les chips.

- Et bien ce n'est pas une raison. Je vais aller nous préparer à manger et ce sera tout. Fais attention à toi ma belle. Tu as réussi à t'en sortir, ne retombe pas dedans.

Sur ses paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, Jessica me quitta pour se diriger vers la cuisine commune et nous ramener quelque chose à manger.

Je repensais aux paroles de mon amie. J'avais réussi à m'en sortir ? Je n'en étais pas si sûre… Les crises étaient moins fréquentes mais c'est tout. J'en avais toujours… Souvent c'était à cause du stress. Là, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais une terrible envie de manger. Je n'étais pas stressée. J'étais même heureuse de ce qu'il se passait.

Mais je n'avais jamais eu de vrai petit ami. Pouvais-je appeler Edward comme ça ? Je vendais la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Nous nous étions embrassés… Deux fois. C'est tout. Je me demandais ce que cela changerait dans notre relation. Le stress venait-il de là ? Ne pas savoir ce qui m'attendait ?

J'étais quelqu'un qui prévoyait toujours tout. Je savais où j'allais, comment j'allais faire pour arriver à ce que je voulais. Bien sur, il y a des choses dans la vie qui ne se passent pas comme prévu… Ma mère par exemple…

C'est Jess qui me sortit de mes pensées en entrant dans la chambre avec des sandwichs composés au poulet à ce que je pouvais observer.

J'évitais de me jetais dessus pour ne pas recevoir la foudre de ma meilleure amie.

Nous mangions en silence. Elle m'observait et je n'aimais pas ça. J'arrivais à gérer la crise. Je ne me ruais pas de suite aux toilettes. Mais quand la nuit tomba, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'y rendre.

Je retournais me glisser dans mon lit et fermais les yeux. Je les ouvrais en entendant mon téléphone vibrer sur la table de chevet.

« _J'ai hâte d'être demain pour recommencer à t'embrasser. J'espère que tu en as autant envie que moi. Bonne nuit ma Bella. X. E_ »

Malgré ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, je souris à la lecture du message qui me rassurait quant à ce qui se passerait demain entre nous.

_« J'ai hâte moi aussi de te retrouver demain matin. Tes lèvres me manquent. Bonne nuit Edward. X. B. »_

Je me sentais pousser des ailes et osais lui envoyer ce message. Je m'endormis beaucoup plus facilement.

Je m'étais levée en pleine forme ce matin, ce qui était assez rare les lendemains de crise mais je pense que voir Edward était une motivation assez forte pour être de bonne humeur.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers notre point de rendez-vous, des papillons s'amusaient à occuper mon ventre, comme pour me dire qu'eux aussi étaient stressés…

Quand je le vis, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Et bientôt son visage s'illumina aussi.

Je m'approchai lentement, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward s'avança vers moi. Une fois l'un devant l'autre, nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert éblouissant. J'étais happée par son regard, comme hypnotisée. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, elle était très chaude et j'eus l'impression que ma peau irradiait elle aussi. Il avança ensuite son visage vers le mien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais au paradis… Il recula son visage du mien et je ressentis comme un vide énorme entre nous.

- Bonjour ma Bella. Souffla-t-il.

- Bonjour toi…

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois venue jusqu'à toi pour te saluer comme il se doit.

- Non du tout, d'ailleurs je te remercie. Je regardai derrière lui et vis nos amis nous observer avec le sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs je préfère ça.

Il se retourna aussi et me glissa à l'oreille.

- Je n'avais pas envie de t'embrasser devant tout le monde. Ils nous fixent déjà bien assez alors qu'on se trouve à cinq mètres d'eux donc imagine si on était juste à côté.

Et nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble. Il prit ma main et on s'avança vers nos amis toujours dans la même position. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et quand je saluais Alice, elle m'attaqua presque :

- Toi et moi avons une discussion à avoir. Tu n'y échapperas pas Swan. Tu es la nouvelle petite amie de mon frère et il est de mon devoir de savoir s'il a pris une bonne décision.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil qui me rassura bien que j'étais rouge de honte. Le mot « nouvelle » m'embêtait. Edward avait-il eu beaucoup d'autres petites amies ? A quoi ressemblaient-elles ? Blondes, brunes, rousses ? Surement plus jolies que moi.. Après avoir tergiversé dans mon coin et m'être posée trop de questions pour mon propre bien, il fut temps de vaquer à nos obligations.

Nous partîmes tous en direction de nos cours respectifs. J'embrassais Edward avant de rejoindre Emmett. Comme la veille, on se regarda s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Fais attention Sweety Bells, tu vas te prendre un arbre si tu continues à regarder derrière toi en marchant. Me lança Emmett.

Je me retournais pour le fusiller du regard. Je me jurais que c'était la dernière fois que je regardais Edward s'éloigner ce matin afin que mon camarade de classe cesse de se moquer de moi. Je me retournai donc une dernière fois et quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir Tanya dans ses bras…

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, une review me ferait plaisir !


End file.
